<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кошмары и грёзы by heksejakt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895632">Кошмары и грёзы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt'>heksejakt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kill Bill, Outlast, Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Combat, Fandom Combat 2020, Gen, Horror, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, Single work, Thriller, Torture, Violence, maniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Беатрикс приходит в себя в психиатрической лечебнице «Маунт-Мэссив».<br/><br/><a href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=745654060&amp;range=A3">Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ББ квест + иллюстрации (fandom Tarantino 2020), Внеконкурс 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кошмары и грёзы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лампочка мигнула в последний раз и погасла.</p><p>	Беатрикс лежала в полумраке, не пытаясь вытереть залитое слезами лицо: руки не гнулись, точно кто-то впихнул её душу в тело деревянной куклы и объявил, что теперь ей придётся жить так. Живот — плоский, совершенно обычный, — немилосердно ныл.</p><p>	Она точно помнила, что ждала ребёнка.</p><p>	Потрёпанная больничная роба задралась до самой груди — должно быть, кто-то попытался раздеть её, но бросил на полдороги. Психи, знала Беатрикс, часто переключаются с одного дела на другое, забыв о том, что планировали совсем недавно.</p><p>	Психи, к которым, без сомнения, относилась и она сама.</p><p>	Осознание, где именно она находится, пришло запоздало — но ранило сильнее, чем предполагалось. Психиатрическая клиника «Маунт-Мэссив». Скверное место. Беатрикс силилась вспомнить, кто засунул её сюда, желая вывести из строя, будто убийственный, признанный опасным или попросту пришедший в негодность механизм — и не могла. </p><p>	Громкий топот снаружи заставил её вздрогнуть. Беатрикс обратилась в слух. Кто-то распахивал одну дверь за другой и рычал, вновь не найдя искомого. </p><p>	Ближе, ещё ближе.</p><p>Безжалостно браня себя за непослушное отяжелевшее тело, Беатрикс скатилась с койки и заползла под неё. Каменный пол приятно холодил влажную от пота кожу — ещё бы, конечно, оказался чуть чище. Беатрикс безразличным взглядом проводила паука на тонких длинных ногах, скользнувшего мимо — и затаила дыхание, когда дверь наконец открылась.</p><p>	— Свинка, свинка… — услышала она. — Где же ты?</p><p>	Пара потрёпанных ковбойских сапог. Брюки, определённо не стиранные несколько недель. В нос Беатрикс ударил затхлый запах несвежего белья, и она с трудом подавила желание сморщиться.</p><p>	Ни единого звука, если хочешь жить — это она накрепко запомнила… когда? От прошлой жизни, которую она силилась восстановить в памяти, остались лишь обрывки воспоминаний. Смазанные, будто нарисованные на песке лица, чужие, едва знакомые голоса. </p><p>	В «Маунт-Мэссив» она проснулась с нехитрым багажом: собственное имя, мысль о потерянном ребёнке, пара десятков шрамов. Беатрикс скользнула взглядом по собственной руке — и наткнулась на ещё один уродливый рубец. Такие появляются, если на тебя бросаются с ножом или чем-то подобным, а закрыться совершенно нечем. </p><p>Не очень-то оптимистичный расклад.</p><p>Незнакомец в ковбойских сапогах прошёлся по палате, шумно втянул воздух, принюхиваясь — а затем в гневе пнул тумбочку, и та, без того хлипкая и дышащая на ладан, треснула. Внутри ничего — всё выглядело так, точно Беатрикс попала сюда без личных вещей. Даже без собственной одежды.</p><p>Должно быть, вещи пациентов где-то хранят — остаётся лишь добраться до нужной комнаты и отыскать своё.</p><p>Беатрикс попыталась скривить губы в усмешке. На пол потекла тонкая струйка слюны — рот тоже не слушался.</p><p>	— Свинка, свинка, — повторил обладатель сапог. — Я из тебя сраные медальоны сделаю. </p><p>	Дверь за ним захлопнулась — и Беатрикс обмякла под койкой, вытянулась на спине. Теперь, когда ей ничто не угрожало — по крайней мере, сейчас, — получалось расслабиться и начать мало-помалу завоёвывать контроль над собственным телом. Она дышала глубоко и размеренно, пытаясь представить каждую мышцу, каждую жилу, каждую косточку.</p><p>	Спустя десятки тщетных попыток Беатрикс сжала кулак.</p><p>	Спустя сотни — выкатилась из-под койки, поднялась сначала на четвереньки, а потом и на колени.</p><p>	Спустя тысячи — выпрямилась в полный рост.</p><p>	Перед глазами мелькали разноцветные пятна, роба липла к вспотевшему телу. Беатрикс отдышалась и принялась ощупывать мягкие обшитые стены. Чутьё подсказывало ей, что не всех пациентов ограничивала невозможность наполнить тумбочку личными вещами.</p><p>	На самом верху, совсем близко к вытяжке, она нащупала что-то твёрдое — и не без усилий вынула из-под обшивки длинный осколок стекла. Достаточно острый, чтобы ранить, если понадобится защита. </p><p>	Правда, достаточно острый и для того, чтобы изрезать ей пальцы — но это Беатрикс не останавливало.</p><p>	С удивлением она осознала, что почти не боится боли.</p><p>	Дверь чуть слышно скрипнула. Беатрикс выскользнула — всё ещё неловко, зацепив плечом косяк, — в образовавшуюся щель и растерялась. Коридор перед ней казался бесконечным. И перед ней, и позади маячили тёмные силуэты — та тварь в ковбойских сапогах, кем бы ни была, выпустила других пациентов.</p><p>	Заметив, что осколок подрагивает в пальцах, Беатрикс сжала его крепче и двинулась вперёд.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	Она шла, держась свободной рукой за стену, пока ноги в больничных хлипких тапочках не разболелись от непривычной нагрузки. Пациенты её не трогали — лишь один бросился было, схватил за ворот робы, выкрикнул в лицо что-то нечленораздельное — и тут же отступил.</p><p>	Беатрикс не помнила, как выглядела клиника в день её приезда — и даже не помнила, как именно оказалась здесь, — но сейчас это место точно переживало не лучшие времена. Под ногами шуршали разбросанные документы, хрустело стекло. Даже в полумраке она замечала подозрительно напоминающие кровь бурые пятна.</p><p>	Она шла не останавливаясь, почти не разбирая дороги. Иногда коридоры казались ей смутно знакомыми, иногда — совсем нет. Запоздало Беатрикс заметила, что рука с осколком больше не дрожит.</p><p>	У неожиданно возникшей на её пути пропасти она в нерешительности замерла. Сквозь огромную, больше двух метров дыру был виден нижний этаж: заляпанный кафель, всё те же разлетевшиеся мёртвыми бумажными птицами документы. И тень, определённо принадлежащая кому-то живому.</p><p>	— Не бойся, дочь моя, — различила Беатрикс слабый, но чёткий голос, — не разобьёшься.</p><p>	Она соскользнула вниз и поморщилась. Тело слушалось не так хорошо, как хотелось бы — и потому приземление вышло неловким и болезненным. </p><p>	В самом сердце маленького островка света стояла женщина — темнокожая, неподвижная, точно эбонитовая статуэтка. Даже под мешковатым подобием рясы угадывались её очертания: точёные плечи, тонкие, но крепкие руки. </p><p>	— Мать-настоятельница Вернита, — представилась она, помедлив. </p><p>	— Беатрикс.</p><p>	— О, мне хорошо известно, кто ты. Предвестница конца всего сущего. Ангел смерти, спустившийся с небес.</p><p>	— Это не… — Беатрикс указала на дыру в потолке, но Вернита, кем бы она ни была на самом деле, оборвала её, вскинув ладонь.</p><p>	Пальцы у неё оказались заляпаны чем-то разноцветным. Краска? Беатрикс присмотрелась повнимательнее и недоверчиво покачала головой. Сложно представить, что кому-то в этом гадюшнике могли дать палитру. </p><p>	— Ты хочешь выйти отсюда, так? — Вернита понизила голос до нервного, едва различимого шёпота.</p><p>	— Конечно хочу.</p><p>	— Тогда слушай внимательно, дочь моя.</p><p>	Неожиданно сильно она сжала её запястье. Беатрикс поёжилась, но вырываться не стала: Вернита подтащила её к окну. Решётка оказалась вырвана с мясом, однако это ровным счётом ничего не меняло. Слишком высоко. Возможно, Беатрикс и могла бы спуститься по каменным выступам… </p><p>	Нет. Чертовски опасная затея для той, кто совсем недавно поладил с собственным телом.</p><p>	— Иди к мужскому отделению, — зашептала Вернита горячечно. — Там найдёшь девочку. Ангелочка, заблудившегося в поисках матери. Проводника. Она спасёт тебя. Укажет верный путь. </p><p>	— Здесь есть дети? — не поверила Беатрикс.</p><p>	— Только она. Уильям… Он хотел найти женщину. Единственную. Ту, что заменит его дочери умершую мать. Но даже собственное дитя боится его так сильно… Девочка никогда не появится в его мастерской.</p><p>	— Мастерской?</p><p>	— Не думай об этом, — одёрнула её Вернита. — Иди по этому коридору до конца. Затем спустишься в подвал. Увидишь щель в стене. Узко, но ты сможешь протиснуться. Не спорь. Там дурно пахнет. Потом увидишь винтовую лестницу. Поднимайся, откинь крышку люка. Ты в мужском отделении.</p><p>	Она говорила резко и отрывисто, безжалостно дробила фразы на куски. На её лбу и над верхней губой выступили капельки пота. Верниту мучил жар. Беатрикс укорила себя за то, что не заметила этого прежде. </p><p>	— Идём со мной, — предложила она.</p><p>	— Нет, дочь моя. Другое предназначение. Моя миссия в этом богом забытом месте. Мы ещё встретимся, когда ты будешь готова. </p><p>	Пальцы Верниты разжались. Она отступила во мрак коридора и позволила поглотить себя. Беатрикс напряжённо вглядывалась вперёд, прислушивалась к тишине — но, как ни старалась, больше ничто не напоминало ей о местной матери-настоятельнице.</p><p>	Если Вернита и впрямь та, за кого себя выдаёт, конечно.</p><p>	Помедлив, Беатрикс двинулась вперёд. Коридор перед ней оказался совершенно пустым — казалось, будто появление Верниты отпугнуло пациентов. Только за дверью, мимо которой проходила Беатрикс, кто-то копошился — и тогда она приоткрыла её и скользнула внутрь.</p><p>	Может быть, удастся спросить Верниту ещё о чём-то.</p><p>	Перед телевизором замерли трое. Один из пациентов бесконечно жал на все кнопки пульта разом: Беатрикс кинула взгляд на экран, проследив, куда он смотрит, но различила только помехи. </p><p>	— Вот дерьмо! — проворчал другой пациент. — Так и знал, что она на самом деле его мать.</p><p>	Беатрикс быстро осмотрелась и заметила за диваном, на котором расположились безумцы, фонарик. Не проверяя, работает ли, она быстро схватила его и покинула комнату. </p><p>	— О, да ладно! — донеслось оттуда. — Только началось же, блин… Теперь до завтра ждать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	Добравшись до подвала, Беатрикс перевела дух. Весь нижний ярус оказался затоплен, и вода доходила ей почти до колена. Холодная, пропахшая канализацией, во мраке она казалась чёрной — и даже фонарик не помогал Беатрикс разглядеть, что скрывается на дне.</p><p>	Она старалась двигаться медленнее, осторожно перешагивала с места на место, ногой в жалком тапочке сначала проверяла, нет ли под водой битого стекла — и только потом ставила её на дно. Луч фонарика здесь, в непроглядной черноте, явился незначительным, но всё же утешением.</p><p>	Наконец Беатрикс различила пару каменных ступеней — они чуть выступали из воды и вели в узкий тёмный коридор. Должно быть, где-то тут и скрывалась та щель в стене, о которой говорила Вернита.</p><p>	Мысль о матери-настоятельнице — наверняка поддельной, — беспокоила и пробуждала новые воспоминания. Их обрывки, если быть точной. Беатрикс силилась вспомнить, где видела женщину, как две капли воды похожую на Верниту, но у неё ни черта не выходило.</p><p>	В памяти вдруг замелькали картинки, и виски заломило.</p><p>	<em>тонкая смуглая рука нож зажатый в ней удар удар ещё удар пока получается уворачиваться но пот застилает глаза </em></p><p>	<em>вдох</em></p><p>	<em>шаг ещё один</em></p><p>	<em>ну держись трикси я так и знала что ты проклятое ссыкло вечно отступаешь хотя и прикидываешься железной леди кто бы мог подумать что ты вообще выйдешь против меня поганая сука посмотрим что ты скажешь теперь держись</em></p><p>	<em>удар лезвие входит в податливую плоть так легко что хочется смеяться</em></p><p>	— Ч-чёрт, — процедила Беатрикс.</p><p>	К горлу тугим комком подступила желчь — и выплеснулась, оставив лишь горечь во рту и жжение в глотке. Глаза слезились. Запоздало Беатрикс подумала, что стоило раздобыть какой-нибудь еды — да только где её возьмёшь в этом клоповнике?</p><p>	Она догадывалась: всё, что пациенты могли забрать, уже забрали. Но стоило, пожалуй, и поискать местную столовую.</p><p>	Тонкий луч света выхватил тело на полу. Чёрная строгая форма, перекошенное ужасом лицо. И самое главное — крепкие высокие ботинки на шнуровке, достаточно большие, чтобы Беатрикс смогла их надеть.</p><p>	Не чувствуя брезгливости, она шагнула навстречу трупу, с усилиями стащила с него форменную куртку, расшнуровала ботинки. С брюками пришлось повозиться — но они, по крайней мере, оказались целыми и более-менее чистыми.  </p><p>	Беатрикс перевела дыхание и с облегчением сбросила разваливающиеся тапочки и тонкую робу. Ещё чуть-чуть — и эта тряпка, верно, расползлась бы прямо на ней.</p><p>	Она едва успела одеться, когда услышала за дверью едва слышный шорох. Даже здесь, в подвале, кто-то прятался — не то пытался скрыться от других пациентов, не то ждал, когда сюда заглянет кто-нибудь один, слабый и безоружный.</p><p>	— Здесь кто-нибудь есть? — спросила она негромко, приблизившись к двери. — Я вооружена!</p><p>	Нервный смешок застрял в глотке. Вооружена, как же. Если бы этот осколок, который наверняка сломается после первого же удара, можно было назвать оружием… Беатрикс только вздохнула, представляя, как нелепо выглядит со стороны.</p><p>	Не дождавшись ответа, она распахнула дверь.</p><p>	Внутри не оказалось ничего, кроме металлической койки, с которой даже матрас стащили. На жёстких пружинах, постанывая от боли, скорчилась женщина в некогда белом медицинском халате.</p><p>	Беатрикс направила на неё фонарик и сдавленно охнула: правый рукав халата беспомощно болтался, побуревший от засохшей крови.</p><p>	— Кто вы? — выдавила женщина, с трудом перевернувшись. — А, Киддо…</p><p>	— Киддо? — переспросила Беатрикс.</p><p>	Её фамилия. Ну конечно. </p><p>	— Даже не помнишь меня? — женщина изогнула губы в кривом подобии ухмылки. — Ах да, точно. Доктор Фаталь. Можешь звать меня Софи. Я присматривала за тобой, пока эти животные… Пока не начался бунт.</p><p>	— Почему он начался?</p><p>	— Билл, — просто сказала Софи. — Его ты тоже вряд ли помнишь. Здесь, в этой клинике, творились ужасные вещи. Эксперименты. Не стану объяснять, ты всё равно не поймёшь. Он стал первым, кто дал отпор, а другим был нужен лидер. Вожак стаи, если этих бешеных тварей вообще можно подчинить. </p><p>	Голос её звучал всё тише, пока не обернулся свистящим прерывистым шёпотом. Она добавила что-то вроде: «Давно не принимали лекарства», — и затихла, прикрыв глаза.</p><p>Беатрикс поспешно шагнула вперёд и нагнулась к самому её лицу. Софи дышала, но едва слышно. Она, верно, потеряла немало крови, прежде чем смогла спрятаться здесь.</p><p>— Я ещё жива, — произнесла Софи. — Ещё жива.</p><p>В прошлом Беатрикс явно часто имела дело со смертью. Она смотрела на Софи, и чутьё подсказывало, что долго та не проживёт. Едва ли отсечённая рука стала единственным увечьем, нанесённым ей — Беатрикс не видела, что Софи скрывает под халатом, да и не горела желанием видеть.</p><p>— Мне сказали, здесь живёт ребёнок. Девочка.</p><p>— Ребёнок? — Софи попыталась рассмеяться и тут же поморщилась. — Дети никогда не бывали в «Маунт-Мэссив». Разве что Билл…</p><p>Она вдруг замолкла. Мышцы, скованные болью и напряжённые до предела, разом обмякли — и лицо Софи разгладилось. Теперь оно не выражало ничего, кроме облегчения, и от этого самой Беатрикс дышалось свободнее. Она никогда не знала эту женщину — или была уверена, что не знает — но мало кто заслуживал таких страданий. </p><p>Уже от второго человека она слышала имя Билла — и от него почему-то подкашивались ноги. Беатрикс списывала это на слабость. </p><p>Значит, пациент, поднявший бунт и потянувший за собой остальных.</p><p>Лёгким прикосновением ладони Беатрикс закрыла Софи глаза и вынырнула из узкой комнаты обратно в чёрную глотку коридора. Не удержавшись, подтащила труп охранника поближе к двери и оставила у порога. Если сюда заглянет кто-то из пациентов, то решит, что ловить нечего, и развернётся. </p><p>Она не знала, насколько опасны те, кого прятали здесь годами, но догадывалась: при необходимости некоторые не побрезгуют и человечиной. Не хотелось бы, чтобы от Софи, которую пациенты наверняка ненавидели, остался лишь обглоданный скелет.</p><p>Беатрикс подозревала, что и она должна ненавидеть Софи — но у неё почему-то не получалось.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	Протиснувшись в ту самую щель, о которой говорила Вернита, Беатрикс едва не задохнулась от вони. Она осторожно двинулась вперёд по тонкому каменному бортику, стараясь, чтобы нога не соскользнула. Пусть ботинки достаточно высокие, но мало кто захочет брести по щиколотку в дерьме.</p><p>	В планы Беатрикс это однозначно не входило.</p><p>	Может быть, об этом проходе знали немногие, но кто-то здесь уже побывал. На стенах Беатрикс заметила грубо нацарапанные символы, которые видела впервые, и насторожилась: царапины выглядели свежими. Она обвела пальцем один из знаков, стряхнула каменную крошку.</p><p>	Чем дальше, тем более явно тот, кто начертал эти символы, терял терпение. Линии были не такими чёткими, на некоторых виднелась кровь. Бедолага, кем бы он ни оказался, вышел из себя и принялся раздирать камень ногтями. </p><p>	Беатрикс упустила момент, когда неизвестные письмена сменили до боли знакомые буквы — а поняв это, чуть отстранилась и направила на стену фонарь.</p><p>	«Иди и достань меня, Билли!»</p><p>Билл определённо волновал не её одну. </p><p>В воде что-то плеснуло — и, судя по звуку, что-то крупное. Беатрикс ускорила шаг. Одной рукой она держалась за стену, во второй продолжала сжимать фонарь — но до последнего не направляла его на грязную, полную дерьма и мусора воду. Там могло скрываться нечто куда более жуткое, чем пара психов.</p><p>Она и сама не поняла, почему так решила — но не сомневалась в этой мысли, вдруг мелькнувшей в сознании, ни на йоту.</p><p>Плеск раздался снова, точно кто-то шлёпал по воде босыми ногами, пробираясь вперёд. Беатрикс затаила дыхание. Будь это врач вроде Софи, он постарался бы вести себя тише. </p><p>Хотя даже так, скорее всего, не удастся уберечься от злобы тех, кого годами таскали по процедурным кабинетам, а затем снова запирали в палатах.</p><p>Звук не стихал. Беатрикс напрягла слух, пытаясь разобрать, откуда он доносится, и в следующий миг её сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Кто-то прошёл ровно тем же путём, который собиралась проделать она — и уже ждал её впереди.</p><p>Если бы только у убитого охранника остался при себе пистолет…</p><p>Она присмотрелась к противоположной стороне и различила нишу — достаточно глубокую, чтобы забраться внутрь и переждать. Тварь, поджидающая её, могла просто уйти, не получив желаемое. </p><p>Или не могла. Но не попробуешь — не узнаешь.</p><p>Плеск раздался чуть ближе — и Беатрикс, преодолевая отвращение, сорвалась с места и шагнула в воду. Ниша оказалась трубой, высохшей и проржавевшей. Забившись в неё, Беатрикс выключила фонарь и достала осколок.</p><p>В темноте её не найдут. Не должны найти. Главное — вести себя тихо.</p><p>	— Свинка, свинка, — разобрала она уже знакомый хриплый шёпот. — Эй, Билл, выходи! У меня для тебя подарочек! Самое нежное мясо в этом клоповнике!</p><p>	На миг в коллекторе воцарилась тишина. Беатрикс прижалась к стенке трубы, боясь вздохнуть. То, что плеск воды наконец прекратился, ни черта её не утешало. Это означало лишь одно: ублюдок, вломившийся в её палату не так давно, понял, что не один. </p><p>	Неожиданно возвратилась головная боль — точно такая же, как та, что застала её врасплох при мысли о Верните. Беатрикс стиснула зубы и обхватила голову. Жалкая попытка если не уменьшить боль, то хотя бы сохранить контроль над собой. Ощущения, которые она испытала прежде, когда на неё нахлынули воспоминания, сложно было назвать приятными.</p><p>	<em>сраные ковбойские сапоги закинул ноги на стол что он вообще себе позволяет поганый вонючий выблядок почему билл по-прежнему терпит его и не может указать место</em></p><p>	<em>эй киддо </em></p><p>	<em>киддо слышишь меня</em></p><p>	<em>ты та ещё мразь но мой брат почему-то тебя любит так что не пообщаться ли нам поближе </em></p><p>	<em>кривая улыбка зубы точно нуждаются в хорошем стоматологе запах перегара это коньяк или виски да нет точно виски бадд всегда любил виски сколько она его помнила</em></p><p>	— Бадд! </p><p>	Беатрикс сама не поняла, почему это имя, всплывшее в памяти, вдруг сорвалось у неё с языка. Из потока воспоминаний ей помог вынырнуть стук, который нельзя было спутать с чем-то другим. Так стучали по каменному полу каблуки ковбойских сапог — верно, тех самых, что она видела в палате.</p><p>	Стук участился.</p><p>	Она слышала хриплое дыхание обладателя сапог так близко, что затряслись руки — и, не найдя другого выхода, поползла по трубе вперёд. Наплевать, куда она выведет, лишь бы подальше отсюда.</p><p>	Вернита говорила о винтовой лестнице и люке, ведущем в мужское отделение, но Беатрикс предпочла не думать об этом. Она сумела бы добраться туда, не встань у неё на пути эта тварь. </p><p>	«Убить?..» — мелькнула в сознании мысль и сразу же исчезла.</p><p>Это вряд ли. Беатрикс сунула осколок в большой нагрудный карман и поползла быстрее. </p><p>Она сомневалась, что выстоит против этого человека вне зависимости от того, кем он являлся на самом деле. Возможно, его и впрямь звали Бадд — но в таком случае как кто-то из её прошлого оказался здесь?</p><p>Трубу тряхнуло.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Комната, в которой оказалась Беатрикс, пропахла пылью и сухими завтраками в пакетиках. Рассыпанные по полу хлопья хрустели под ботинками.</p><p>С опаской покосившись на запертую дверь, она принялась шарить на полках, пока не нашла целую упаковку и не вскрыла её. Наплевав на отсутствие молока и сока, Беатрикс высыпала горсть хлопьев прямо в рот и едва не застонала от удовольствия.</p><p>Возможность набить чем-то желудок казалась желаннее всего на свете. Её, пожалуй, превзошёл бы только шанс выбраться отсюда.</p><p>Наевшись, Беатрикс приоткрыла дверь, осмотрелась и выскользнула наружу. Ни единой живой души — если безумцев, что слонялись по коридорам, вообще можно было назвать живыми. </p><p>Способные мыслить здраво люди, которыми те были когда-то, давно сгнили в стенах клиники, уступив место своим жалким подобиям.</p><p>— Дерьмо, — беззвучно проговорила Беатрикс. — Вот же дерьмо поганое.</p><p>Утешало одно: наконец ей удалось обрести полный контроль над телом. Ему вполне хватало силы, но отчаянно не доставало выносливости. Там, в жизни до клиники, Беатрикс определённо могла постоять за себя.</p><p>Вдалеке она различила глухой щелчок, а затем на этаже вспыхнул свет. </p><p>	Кто-то следовал за ней — кто-то помимо того ублюдка Бадда — и смог наладить электричество. Удивительно: она была свято уверена, что все системы, включая освещение, выведены из строя. В полузатопленном подвале не нашлось ничего, что напоминало бы рабочий генератор — только его обугленный остов.</p><p>	С каждой секундой происходящее нравилось ей всё меньше.</p><p>	В фонарике больше не было нужды. Беатрикс сунула его в карман и продолжила идти, не переставая прислушиваться. Каждый упущенный шорох мог обернуться для неё потерями — в том числе и потерей жизни.</p><p>	Лестница, ведущая на верхний этаж, оказалась отгорожена решёткой. Беатрикс заметила замок на стальном засове и чертыхнулась. Последнее, о чём она думала — что после бунта здесь могли остаться запертые двери. Пациенты разрушали всё на своём пути, однако перед металлической преградой всё-таки отступили.</p><p>	Она дёрнула замок раз, другой — бесполезно.</p><p>	Стоило пройтись по открытым кабинетам, подумала Беатрикс и развернулась. Наверное, на этаже найдётся хоть один мёртвый охранник наподобие того, с которого она стянула эту форму. У него должны отыскаться ключи — а если нет, то явно у кого-то из врачей.</p><p>	Перед первым кабинетом она в нерешительности замерла: кто-то отодрал табличку, и теперь оставалось лишь гадать, что скрывается за дверью. По крайней мере, оттуда не доносилось ни звука.</p><p>	Переступив порог, Беатрикс прижала ладонь ко рту.</p><p>	При жизни этот человек, без сомнения, был одним из местных врачей — моментально узнавалась ставшая привычной форма. Она вглядывалась в его лицо — то, что прежде называлось лицом, — но не могла различить ни одной знакомой черты. Нос и рот слились в одно чёрно-алое месиво, на месте глаз темнели провалы. Сквозь прореху в порванной щеке белели зубы и поблёскивал золотой протез.</p><p>	Форменная рубашка была разодрана, а живот — вспорот. Опустив взгляд, Беатрикс увидела вываленные на пол внутренности. Кто-то из пациентов просто превратил беднягу в пустой мешок.</p><p>	На шее убитого болтался бейджик, заляпанный кровью. Беатрикс, не справившись с любопытством, сорвала его.</p><p>	«Младший специалист В. Вега», — прочла она.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты верил в бога.</p><p>Как и ожидалось, младший специалист Вега не ответил — на Беатрикс по-прежнему смотрели два тёмных колодца вместо выколотых глаз, и она поёжилась. Мерзко ей не было. Неуютно — да, ещё как.</p><p>— Всё просто, — добавила она. — Если да, то сейчас ты точно в лучшем месте. Вы же тут вроде как помогали чокнутым поправиться — значит, делали добро, точно?</p><p>С губ сорвался сдавленный смешок. Судя по тому, что она успела увидеть, поверить в добрые дела смог бы только тупица. В стенах «Маунт-Мэссив» губили людей десятками, превращали их в нечто более опасное и неуправляемое. Иначе до этого проклятого бунта никогда бы не дошло.</p><p>Беатрикс попыталась представить, как всё происходило, пока она не пришла в сознание. Должно быть, этот Билл, о котором говорили Вернита и Софи, смог выбраться из своей палаты, а до этого долго и осторожно подготавливал почву, подначивая других пациентов.</p><p>Наверняка это случилось ночью.</p><p>Она закрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула. Её там не было — но до чего же легко оказалось вообразить, какие ужасы творились во время бунта. Перед глазами плыли оскаленные рожи пациентов, почуявших кровь, перекошенные страхом лица врачей и медсестёр. </p><p>Беатрикс хорошо понимала, как умерли многие из них. Слишком медленно, испытывая жуткую, прежде не виданную боль.</p><p>Она двинулась к столу Веги, открыла по очереди все ящики. Пара липких шоколадных батончиков — как нельзя кстати, — несколько папок, ворох отдельных бумаг. Небольшая связка ключей — её Беатрикс, не сомневаясь ни секунды, сунула в карман.</p><p>С наслаждением жуя батончик и облизывая перепачканные шоколадом пальцы, свободной рукой она перебрала папки — и застыла.</p><p>Под третьей обложкой её ждала фотография Верниты.</p><p>Беатрикс запихала в рот остатки батончика и поспешно разложила перед собой бумаги. Помешать ей не мог никто — по крайней мере, в ближайшие минуты. В конце концов, Вега точно не станет возражать против небольшого исследования его рабочих документов.</p><p>«Вернита Грин, — прочла она, — пациентка №351».</p><p>История той, кто притворялся местной настоятельницей, оказалась чертовски трагичной. Набожная женщина, безобидная и кроткая, в какой-то момент начала слышать голоса в голове — и один из них прошептал ей, что внутри её дочери, маленькой Никки Грин, таится дьявол.</p><p>— Так значит, ты сожгла живьём собственного ребёнка, — пробормотала Беатрикс. — А по тебе и не скажешь.</p><p>В самом конце она обнаружила несколько коротких заметок, написанных рукой лечащего врача Верниты. По-видимому, он относился к ней с сочувствием: именно благодаря его распоряжению никто не заставил её сменить форму, когда та переделала робу в подобие сутаны. </p><p>Кроме того, он велел дать ей краски. В заметке сообщалось, что благодаря рисованию пальцами характер Верниты значительно изменился — и в лучшую сторону. Беатрикс только хмыкнула, отложив листок: едва ли Вернита преобразилась настолько, что заступилась за врача, когда его рвали на части.</p><p>— Спасибо, младший специалист Вега, — бросила Беатрикс и потянулась за следующей папкой. </p><p>Тот, разумеется, не ответил.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Удача продолжала улыбаться Беатрикс, когда она закончила изучать личное дело поджигательницы по имени Маргарет Льюис: между папками затесалось чьё-то распечатанное письмо. Скорее всего, его написал всё тот же Вега, но обратный адрес никак не был связан с его именем.</p><p>«Дружище, ты охренеешь. Оказывается, тот урод Бадд из охраны и тот самый Билл ни черта не однофамильцы! Они братья! Бадд специально устроился к нам, чтобы приглядывать за этим чучелом. А может, даже попытается вытащить его отсюда. Посмотрим, как дела пойдут. Хьюго поставил двадцатку на то, что скоро Бадд сам всё растреплет. Что думаешь? Кстати, завтрашний ужин за твой счёт, я кормил тебя в прошлый раз».</p><p>Так, значит, Бадд из охраны.</p><p>	Беатрикс вспомнила владельца ковбойских сапог и нахмурилась. Бред, который он нёс, не мог сорваться с губ психически нормального человека — так какого же чёрта его приняли в штат? </p><p>	Впрочем, если Билл затеял бунт…</p><p>	Воображение Беатрикс рисовало всё более безумные картины. Она подозревала, что Билл сам сделал брата психом. Интересно только, каким образом — ударил током, долгое время заставлял принимать препараты? Любой вариант мог оказаться верным. </p><p>	Она отложила письмо и вновь огляделась. Не считая истерзанного трупа, ничто в кабинете не привлекало внимание — кроме разве что узкого стеллажа почти до потолка высотой. </p><p>	На полках Беатрикс не нашла ничего, кроме книг, которые сам Вега или кто-то до него расположил нестройными стопками. «История клинической психиатрии» оказалась чуть выдвинута — единственная среди других.</p><p>— Что же ты прячешь, — одними губами шепнула Беатрикс, стягивая книгу с полки.</p><p>С тихим шорохом на пол приземлилась фотография. Выцветший, видавший виды снимок с обтрёпанными краями, на котором некто запечатлел женщину в смирительной рубашке.</p><p>Беатрикс подняла фото и пригляделась внимательнее. </p><p>Тяжёлый взгляд, криво обрезанные тёмные волосы, чёткие и выразительные черты лица. Даже заплывший глаз и разбитая нижняя губа не портили общей картины — напротив, создавалось впечатление, что эта женщина останется красивой при любых обстоятельствах. Вываляй её в грязи с ног до головы, окуни в чан холодной воды — ничего не изменится.</p><p>«М. Уоллес», — значилось на обратной стороне.</p><p>— Мэделин? — спросила Беатрикс тихо, снова всматриваясь той в лицо. — Марша? Молли? А что, Молли Уоллес — звучит забавно. </p><p>Мельком она подумала, что разговоры с собой не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Впрочем, стоило ли в «Маунт-Мэссив» печься о рассудке? Беатрикс это место казалось декорацией из дешёвого фильма ужасов — и оттого всё, что происходило вокруг, выглядело немного нереальным.</p><p>А раз так, едва ли она сама реальна.</p><p>Расстаться с фотографией не получалось — Беатрикс не осознавала, по какой причине, но всё же сложила её надвое и сунула в карман к фонарику и осколку. Этот тихий и достаточно просторный кабинет стал отличным временным убежищем, однако было очевидно: долго оставаться на одном месте — чистое самоубийство.</p><p>Один из найденных ключей, решила она, мог и подойти к замку на решётке — а если нет, можно продолжить обходить кабинеты.</p><p>Коридор встретил её тишиной, такой давящей и жуткой, что Беатрикс с трудом отмела желание топнуть ногой погромче или высадить огороженное железными прутьями стекло.</p><p>Глупая детская задумка, которая могла убить её.</p><p>Некоторое время Беатрикс сомневалась, стоит ли прямо сейчас проверять ключи — и, не выдержав, просто махнула рукой и двинулась в соседний кабинет. Добраться до решётки она всегда успеет, а всё, что здесь может пригодиться, надо забрать как можно раньше.</p><p>Если пациенты и покинули этот этаж, то явно не без причины.</p><p>Вообразить, что могло напугать их до такой степени, у Беатрикс не получалось. В голову лезли вещи, не имеющие ничего общего с обыденностью — безумное сверхъестественное дерьмо, которое даже обозлённых психов заставило обратиться в бегство.</p><p>Да только ничего подобного не бывает.</p><p>Беатрикс распахивала одну дверь за другой, но не находила почти ничего, что могло бы помочь ей выбраться отсюда. Ещё несколько личных дел — сплошь незнакомые лица. Запасные батарейки для фонаря — скорее всего, какой-то охранник хотел заменить ими использованные и попросту не успел. Очередная фотография — на сей раз мужчины в белом халате, обнимающего маленькую дочку.</p><p>У последней двери ей послышался едва уловимый звон фарфора — и Беатрикс, сжимая осколок, открыла её ударом ноги.</p><p>За столом сидела миниатюрная женщина и смаковала напиток в чашке, украшенной тонким узором, с таким видом, точно вокруг не происходило ровным счётом ничего страшного.</p><p>Она подняла глаза и пригвоздила Беатрикс к полу холодным цепким взглядом. Так хищник примеривается к жертве, прежде чем броситься на неё и вцепиться в тонкое горло.</p><p>	— Я занята, — процедила она недовольно. — В чём дело?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	Лицо с изящными чертами казалось Беатрикс смутно знакомым. Женщина продолжала рассматривать её с головы до ног, и в глазах чудилось едва заметное изумление — точно коллекционер наконец заполучил особо редкий экземпляр и размышляет, где найти ему место.</p><p>	— Вы, — Беатрикс быстро скользнула взглядом по белому халату чуть большего размера, чем нужно, и бейджику, — вы врач?</p><p>	— Разумеется.</p><p>	Женщина поднялась из-за стола, отставив чашку. </p><p>	— Я доктор О-Рен Ишии, — представилась она. — Веду групповую психотерапию для тех, кому ещё можно помочь. Бытует мнение, что все наши пациенты находятся на пути выздоровления, но, думаю, вы и без меня знаете правду.</p><p>	Беатрикс кивнула.</p><p>	Сложно было поверить, что эти люди, растерзавшие почти всех специалистов — она поёжилась, вспомнив расправу над Вегой, — способны поправиться. Но для тех, кто попал сюда в период обострения, групповая терапия наверняка могла стать настоящим спасением.</p><p>	— Удивительно, что вас не постигла та же участь, что и остальных.</p><p>	— Настоящая удача, — невозмутимо ответила доктор Ишии. — Мои пациенты умеют быть благодарными. Это, вероятно, как раз такой случай. Так или иначе, если вы нашли меня, значит, вам что-то нужно.</p><p>	Она проследовала к шкафу, вынула металлическую коробку, от которой исходил яркий аромат сушёных трав, и вторую чашку.</p><p>	— Раз пока не собираетесь рассказывать, может, хотя бы выпьете чаю вместе со мной?</p><p>	— Охотно, — кивнула Беатрикс, скрывая удивление.</p><p>	Бунт, казалось, вовсе не затронул эту изящную, похожую на фарфоровую статуэтку женщину — по-видимому, японку. Беатрикс не так хорошо разбиралась в фамилиях, но в самом звучании «Ишии» ей чудилось нечто восточное, опасное, похожее на звук, с которым меч покидает ножны.</p><p>А ещё ей упорно думалось, что раньше им доводилось встречаться.</p><p>К горлу вновь подкатил комок, хотя Беатрикс съела всего ничего. В ушах зашумело.</p><p>— Вы предпочитаете горячий или чуть остывший? Если второе, придётся…</p><p>
  <em>белоснежное кимоно такое яркое что слепит глаза пучок волос нескрываемая усмешка здравствуй киддо как же давно мы виделись в последний раз</em>
</p><p>
  <em>думаешь что победишь меня</em>
</p><p>
  <em>думаешь что стала сильнее</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ты всё та же наивная девчонка которой место на ферме мне говорили что ты лишь притворяешься сколько можно делать вид что ты лучше нас всех если тебе так далеко даже до меня</em>
</p><p>
  <em>маленькая нога в изящной гэта чуть заметно сдвигается этого хватает чтобы броситься вперёд удар ещё удар как же солоно и больно отставание на полшага всего ничего но с таким соперником это нечто серьёзное и опасное</em>
</p><p>
  <em>это смерть</em>
</p><p>Щёку обожгла сильная хлёсткая оплеуха. Беатрикс мотнула головой, быстро облизала губы, чувствуя во рту знакомый солёный привкус.</p><p>	— Вы бредили, — сообщила доктор Ишии.</p><p>	— Прошу прощения, — выдавила Беатрикс.</p><p>	Она утёрла выступившие слёзы, сглотнула кровавую слюну и поняла, что ужасно хочет пить. Ледяная вода пришлась бы как нельзя кстати — но чай, обещанный доктором, тоже вполне бы подошёл.</p><p>	Точно читая её мысли, доктор Ишии пододвинула вторую чашку поближе. Беатрикс сделала глубокий вдох, надеясь втянуть до боли знакомый запах травяного чая — и не ощутила ни намёка на него. Неожиданно яркое, почти детское разочарование накрыло её с головой. Нечто подобное чувствует девочка, которая рассчитывала получить на день рождения куклу, но нашла в коробке с большим бантом новую школьную форму.</p><p>	Стараясь оставаться невозмутимой, Беатрикс подтянула к себе чашку и заглянула внутрь.</p><p>	Фарфоровое донышко, покрытое толстым слоем пыли. Тонкая трещина, ползущая к самой кромке. В эту посуду никто не наливал чай долгие месяцы — и, вероятно, не собирался.</p><p>	Беатрикс протянула было руку к чашке доктора Ишии, но наткнулась на пристальный взгляд — и опустила её.</p><p>	— Что-то не так?</p><p>	— Нет, я, — она замялась, но ненадолго, — просто не ожидала, что чай будет так вкусно пахнуть. Давно меня никто не угощал.</p><p>	Доктор Ишии кивнула. Только сейчас Беатрикс заметила, что в её немного небрежный пучок вставлены совсем не деревянные шпильки — меж чёрных прядей мелькнул металлический блеск. </p><p>	Несколько напряжённых, тянущихся слишком долго мгновений они смотрели друг на друга. Беатрикс прикидывала, что ей придётся делать, если доктор — да и доктор ли перед ней на самом деле? — решит напасть. В этой дыре точно можно было ожидать чего угодно.</p><p>	— Вот как, — только и услышала она в ответ. — Что же вы тогда не пьёте?</p><p>	Прикладывая чашку к губам, Беатрикс ощутила себя безумной — и вместе с тем беспомощной. Теперь она играла по чужим правилам, и не то чтобы это сулило ей что-то хорошее. </p><p>	Притворяясь, что пьёт, она скользила взглядом по стенам кабинета, по полкам стеллажа. Ничего, способного заменить оружие и по возможности причинить вред противнице. Конечно, в кармане куртки всё ещё лежал осколок, но пока успеешь его достать… Беатрикс нахмурилась.</p><p>	— Прекрасный чай, — сказала она, аккуратно утирая уголки губ, и доктор Ишии кивнула. — Вы очень меня выручили. Сами понимаете, сейчас здесь неспокойно, поэтому редко можно просто посидеть в приятной компании.</p><p>	— Само собой. Но здесь вы в безопасности. По крайней мере, пока — я не могу ничего говорить за тех, кто бродит снаружи.</p><p>	Доктор Ишии наконец отставила чашку достаточно далеко, чтобы Беатрикс могла заглянуть внутрь. Донышко оказалось таким же сухим и пыльным. </p><p>	Разрозненные кусочки мозаики, которые никак не хотели складываться в цельную картинку, наконец встали на место. Фотография на бейджике лишь казалась размытой. Приглядевшись повнимательнее, Беатрикс заметила множество мелких царапин — они-то и скрывали, кто изображён на снимке. Халат определённо не случайно был больше нужного.</p><p>	О-Рен Ишии наверняка лишь притворилась врачом, прикончив того, кто занимал этот кабинет раньше. </p><p>	Поймав взгляд Беатрикс, она усмехнулась — и по спине пробежал холодок. </p><p>	Стоило подняться из-за стола, придумать отговорку получше и покинуть это чёртово место раз и навсегда. Стоило давно вынуть осколок из кармана и зажать его у колен, чтобы О-Рен — называть её доктором Ишии больше не поворачивался язык — этого не заметила.</p><p>	— Кормак Макдональд, — сказала О-Рен вдруг.</p><p>	— Что?..</p><p>	— Человека, который вёл групповую психотерапию, звали Кормак Макдональд. Мы немного похожи. Жаль, не настолько, чтобы он сумел понять, чего я хочу на самом деле.</p><p>	Она неуловимо, поразительно быстро преобразилась. Тонкие губы, до того напряжённые, словно сами собой растянулись в улыбке. О-Рен завела руку за голову и аккуратно вынула из пучка шпильки. Гладкие тёмные волосы рассыпались по плечам, придавая ей сходство с кем-то из призраков, о которых говорилось в японских мифах. Беатрикс помнила лишь обрывки истории — и, как ни старалась, не могла нашарить в памяти правильное название.</p><p>	— Ты всегда меня раздражала, Киддо, — вздохнула О-Рен.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	— Мы виделись прежде, — Беатрикс не спрашивала, а утверждала.</p><p>	О-Рен подтвердила её правоту коротким кивком.</p><p>	— Точнее, мы видели тебя. Все мы. Ты в отделении почему-то была на особом положении. Если честно, — она фыркнула, — никто даже не понял, откуда ты взялась. Тебя просто привезли, подобрав на обочине, босую и с лезущим на нос животом. </p><p>	Беатрикс закусила губу. Значит, мысль о ребёнке не была лишь глупым наваждением, оставшимся от её прошлой жизни — она и в самом деле попала сюда, будучи беременной. И многие знали об этом.</p><p>	Все знали.</p><p>	— Где мой ребёнок?</p><p>	— Откуда мне знать, — пожала плечами О-Рен. — Ты бодрствовала меньше, чем тебе самой наверняка хотелось бы. А потом мы поняли, что Билл затевает кое-что интересное, и решили присоединиться к нему. </p><p>	— Билл?..</p><p>	— Ты и правда ничего не помнишь. Удивительно, на что способен человеческий мозг, желая защитить нас от потрясений этого мира, правда?</p><p>	Она поднялась из-за стола. Беатрикс — тоже, осознавая в глубине души, что каждая секунда промедления может стоить ей жизни. Металлические шпильки, которые на деле определённо являлись чем-то из арсенала местных хирургов, пришли в движение.</p><p>	Они мелькали в пальцах так быстро, что Беатрикс далеко не сразу сумела приспособиться и уловить их траекторию — а когда ей это удалось, оказалось слишком поздно.</p><p>	— Ловко! — выплюнула О-Рен с едва уловимым восхищением.</p><p>	Беатрикс отпрянула лишь в последний момент. Шпилька, которая должна была высадить ей глаз, лишь скользнула по скуле, оставив на ней тонкую длинную царапину. Кровь защекотала шею и подбородок, струйкой потекла за воротник форменной куртки.</p><p>	— Билл почему-то решил, что ребёнок в твоём животе — от него. Он так хотел вырезать его из тебя… Когда Драйвер поняла, что он всё затеял лишь ради этого, едва не вцепилась ему в лицо.</p><p>	— Драйвер? — эхом откликнулась Беатрикс. </p><p>	— О, — О-Рен прищурилась, — местная специалистка. </p><p>	— Стало быть, такая же, как ты.</p><p>	— В какой-то мере ты тоже как я.</p><p>	Беатрикс покачала головой — и в ту же секунду О-Рен змеёй, готовой ужалить, вновь скользнула вперёд. Шпилька со свистом рассекла воздух рядом с её ухом. </p><p>	Осколок, лежащий в кармане, казалось, прожигал грубую ткань и кожу до самых костей. Дотянуться до него возможности уже не оставалось. Одно лишнее движение — и О-Рен, скорее всего, ранит её.</p><p>	Краем глаза Беатрикс покосилась на приоткрытую дверь. Сил оставалось не так много — но на бегство, как ни крути, должно хватить. </p><p>	— Мы с тобой совсем не похожи, — сказала она, надеясь отвлечь О-Рен.</p><p>	— Правда? — отозвалась та. — Тогда что же ты делаешь в психиатрической лечебнице?</p><p>	— Этого я не знаю.</p><p>	— Вот видишь. Ты же не думаешь, что оказалась тут по ошибке?</p><p>	— Вполне возможно, — осторожно произнесла Беатрикс. </p><p>	Она сделала крохотный, едва заметный шаг в сторону двери — и О-Рен никак не отреагировала на это. Её внимание было приковано к рукам и лицу, и это немного, но всё же утешало. О-Рен верила, что Беатрикс попытается напасть на неё.</p><p>	— Ты порешь чушь. Никто не попадает в «Маунт-Мэссив» по ошибке.</p><p> Рука сама собой легла на спинку стула, стоявшего совсем близко к ним — больше Беатрикс не видела ничего, что могло бы помочь ей сбежать отсюда. Подняв стул, она швырнула его в О-Рен и бросилась прочь из кабинета — так быстро, как только могла. </p><p>	Коридор под её ногами казался бесконечным.</p><p>	Беатрикс не оборачивалась, но знала, что О-Рен бежит за ней. Топота она не слышала — лишь лёгкий шорох шагов. Воображение нарисовало изящную фигурку в кимоно до пола с шелестящим подолом. Такая одежда подошла бы О-Рен куда больше, встреться они в других обстоятельствах и, скорее всего, в другой стране.</p><p>	Можно было нырнуть в любой другой кабинет и попытаться забаррикадировать дверь — однако рисковать Беатрикс не хотелось. В лицо ей ударил порыв ветра из разбитого окна на этаже, и она прибавила скорости, понимая: иных вариантов не осталось. </p><p>	— Не вздумай! — крикнула О-Рен совсем близко.</p><p>	Беатрикс прыгнула. </p><p>	Выступ, покрытый обшарпанной черепицей, легко выдержал её вес — но прыжок отдался болью в обеих ногах, и она скорчилась на крыше, дожидаясь момента, когда станет немного легче. В окне наверху мелькнуло лицо О-Рен, обрамлённое растрепавшимися волосами — и сразу же исчезло.</p><p>	Она победила — если, конечно, хоть один человек в здравом уме назвал бы это победой.</p><p>	Морщась от боли, Беатрикс поднялась и двинулась вдоль стены. Каменная кладка оказалась неровной — легче держаться. </p><p>	Другое выбитое окно она заметила быстро. Оставалось лишь пройти весь путь по тонкой каменной резьбе, опоясывающей здание, подтянуться, залезть внутрь — и можно наконец перевести дух.</p><p>	Каждую секунду ей чудилось, что камень под ногами вот-вот рассыплется в пыль.</p><p>	— Ещё чуть-чуть, — прошептала она и закусила губу. Пот градом тёк по лицу, застилал глаза. — Давай, ещё немножко…</p><p>	Ввалившись в коридор, Беатрикс растянулась на полу — и слёзы облегчения хлынули сами собой. Она зажала ладонью рот, чтобы никто не услышал всхлипов, свернулась клубком, подтягивая поближе к груди ушибленные ноги. </p><p>	Минуты тянулись невыносимо медленно. Беатрикс лежала, разглядывая замызганный пол, осколки стекла и мятые клочки бумаги. Вдоль коридора тянулись кровавые следы.</p><p>	На стене напротив она различила большие полустёртые буквы: «Покойся с миром» — и подавила усмешку. Люди, умиравшие здесь, могли попасть только в ад, не иначе.</p><p>О мире и речи не шло.</p><p>На ноги она поднялась с невероятным усилием: сказывались ушиб и усталость. Хотелось забиться в подсобное помещение, которое можно было бы закрыть изнутри, и выспаться там, пока её покой не потревожит очередной безумец.</p><p>Слишком опасно, напомнила себе Беатрикс.</p><p>Она сделала шаг, другой — и упала. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы сесть, прислонившись к стене, достать фонарь и осколок, быстро осветить весь этаж, на котором кто-то повыбивал лампочки, проверяя, нет ли угрозы.</p><p>Удостоверившись, что этаж пуст, Беатрикс прикрыла глаза. Никто не говорит о сне — но ведь можно просто немного передохнуть, прежде чем боль пройдёт и позволит ей двигаться дальше. </p><p>Сон сморил её за считанные минуты.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Первым, что Беатрикс увидела, проснувшись, были детские потрёпанные кроссовки — некогда светлые, а теперь перепачканные грязью и кровью. Криво обрезанные джинсы, бахрома на штанинах. </p><p>Девочка.</p><p>Беатрикс скользнула взглядом по волосам, таким же светлым, как у неё самой, по чумазому личику — и испугалась собственного крика, сорвавшегося с губ прежде, чем она успела осознать, кто перед ней.</p><p>— Не кричи, мам, — девочка нахмурилась. — Нас могут услышать.</p><p>— Ты?..</p><p>Беатрикс задыхалась, хватала ртом затхлый больничный воздух, точно выброшенная на берег рыба. Она так и не решилась подняться на ноги, приблизиться к девочке — и та, словно поняв, насколько Беатрикс растерялась, сама шагнула вперёд, развела руки для объятий.</p><p>Детская ладошка легла на её волосы, и сдерживать рыдания стало невмоготу.</p><p>Слёзы и сопли заливали лицо, мир перед глазами опасно покачнулся и расплылся. Успей она встать — наверняка рухнула бы снова, упала на колени, прижимая к себе совершенно не знакомую, но уже родную дочь.</p><p>	В том, что это и впрямь её дочь, Беатрикс не сомневалась ни секунды.</p><p>	<em>две полоски на тесте кажутся смешным розыгрышем слишком дурацким чтобы быть правдой нервный всхлип застревает в глотке и не может вырваться наружу</em></p><p>	<em>не успевший толком перевариться завтрак выплёскивается на холодный пол отеля как она вообще оказалась в этой дыре господи боже кто отправил её сюда в таком состоянии </em></p><p>	<em>кто вообще знает о том что она здесь</em></p><p>	<em>дверь выбивают чётким отточенным ударом привет киддо вижу ты не в лучшей форме насмешливый прищур выглядит до боли знакомым вот бы сейчас выдавить глаза что смеют так глядеть на неё</em></p><p>	<em>уходи пожалуйста уходи</em></p><p>	<em>я не хочу драться с тобой</em></p><p>	<em>тогда что мы будем делать</em></p><p>	<em>палец ложится на спусковой крючок очевидно что вариантов немного но почему так невыносимо даже думать об этом</em></p><p>	— Мам? — Беатрикс вздрогнула, чувствуя, как девочка не сильно, но вполне ощутимо трясёт её за плечи, и глубоко вздохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться. Срываться при ребёнке, который волею судеб оказался в слишком опасном месте, не хотелось. — Ты заснула? Тебе приснился кошмар?</p><p>	— Да, милая. </p><p>	— Надо рассказать об этом папе. Я однажды спрашивала у него, где ты, а он ответил: «Биби, мамочка спит. Она проснётся и сама найдёт тебя». Но я успела первая!</p><p>Биби, отметила про себя Беатрикс, вот как назвали девочку. Имя явно выбирала не она — иначе бы запомнила. Может быть, это была идея Билла, раз уж он решил, что дочь от него. Удивительно — они ведь даже никогда не встречались… </p><p>Ноги всё ещё болели, но теперь Беатрикс хотя бы могла двигаться. Помедлив, она взяла Биби за руку — и выдавила вымученную улыбку, когда поняла, что та не собирается отстраняться. Сил хватило лишь на эту гримасу. Даже сон, недолгий и беспокойный, вовсе не помог прийти в себя. </p><p>	— Я отведу тебя к папе, — сообщила Биби довольно. — Он так соскучился! Сказал, что купит мне золотую рыбку, когда мы все снова будем вместе.</p><p>	Вряд ли в «Маунт-Мэссив» можно купить золотую рыбку, подумала Беатрикс — но промолчала. Ступая вперёд по коридору, она кожей ощущала на себе любопытный взгляд Биби, и от этого становилось жутко. Беатрикс никогда не знала собственную дочь — и, столкнувшись с ней в сердце психиатрической лечебницы, пережившей бунт пациентов, испугалась. </p><p>	В коридоре было на удивление тихо — будто Биби, явившись сюда, заставила безумцев, некогда заключённых в палатах, затаиться. Такая резкая перемена и радовала, и настораживала. Беатрикс видела, что местные сделали с Вегой — с чего бы им опасаться ребёнка?</p><p>	— А где папа, милая?</p><p>	— У себя, как обычно, — Биби поморщилась, пытаясь вспомнить нужное слово. — Это называется просе… Профси… Профессиональный цех!</p><p>	По-видимому, «Маунт-Мэссив» на деле была куда больше, чем предполагала Беатрикс. Она попыталась вспомнить, что видела, когда балансировала на тонком выступе крыши — и в памяти всплыли изящные очертания часовни и металлический забор-сетка внизу.</p><p>	Ничего, что напоминало бы профессиональный цех.</p><p>	— Ясно, — кивнула Беатрикс. — Давай-ка сначала раздобудем что-нибудь поесть, а потом ты отведёшь меня к папе.</p><p>	Вдалеке на лестнице горел свет. Кто бы ни избавился от лампочек на этаже, лестничный пролёт не тронул — и это вселяло надежду, что и ниже они смогут обойтись без фонаря. </p><p>	Биби непрерывно щебетала что-то неразборчивое на языке, понятном лишь ей одной. У Беатрикс стучали зубы, точно последние часы она провела не на полу, а в ледяной воде. Её знобило — от переутомления и ужаса, от желания раз и навсегда переступить порог этого места, спуститься по каменным ступеням и оказаться за воротами.</p><p>	На стенах мелькали указатели. Некоторые оказались заляпанными до такой степени, что Беатрикс, как ни силилась, не сумела разобрать буквы. Другие и вовсе кто-то оторвал — так, что на стене остались лишь жалкие обрубки с парой символов.</p><p>	На лестнице они остановились перевести дух.</p><p>	Под тусклым светом лампы Беатрикс наконец выдохнула. Ей стало ненамного, но всё же легче — постепенно она свыкалась с мыслью, что девочка перед ней не исчезнет, как причудливый морок сумасшедшей. </p><p>	— Мам, смотри, — шепнула Биби едва слышно.</p><p>	С лестничной клетки открывался обзор на распахнутую дверь кафетерия — судя по одинаковым столам, некогда расставленным ровно, а теперь перевёрнутым и разломанным, это мог быть только он. </p><p>	Из глубины зала доносится металлический скрежет.</p><p>	Ножи, поняла Беатрикс и нахмурилась. Любая встреча со здешними пациентами не сулила ничего хорошего — если не считать столкновения с теми, кто давно перестал воспринимать реальность. А вот когда встречаешь того, кто помнит, как держать нож… Надо быть настороже.</p><p>	— Пока не заходи, — шепнула она в ответ и легко поцеловала Биби в макушку. — Стой здесь, ладно? </p><p>	— Хорошо.</p><p>	— Умница. И ещё, Биби, — Беатрикс с беспокойством огляделась, прикидывая, остались ли у них пути к отступлению, — если услышишь, что кто-то приближается — немедленно беги.</p><p>	— Ты найдёшь меня, если я убегу?</p><p>	— Всегда. Просто вернись к папе в профессиональный цех, и я скоро туда приду.</p><p>	Дождавшись, пока Биби кивнёт, Беатрикс достала осколок — единственное жалкое оружие, что у неё было — и перехватила поаккуратнее, чтобы ненароком не рассечь руку. </p><p>	Кафетерий манил её оазисом, привидевшимся человеку, что потерялся в пустыне и уже успел отчаяться. Страх вновь потерять дочь мешался с желанием раздобыть хоть что-то не похожее на сухие хлопья. К тому же им пригодилась бы пара-тройка ножей.</p><p>	— Только ничего не бойся, — быстро сказала Беатрикс и, стараясь не оборачиваться, двинулась вперёд.</p><p>	Кому предназначались эти слова — ей самой или Биби, застывшей в ожидании на лестничной клетке, — она так и не поняла.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	Оказавшись внутри, Беатрикс пригнулась и спряталась за поваленным на бок столом. Отсюда она неплохо видела весь зал — оставалось лишь вести себя как можно тише и при необходимости успеть перебраться за другой стол. Не самая сложная задача, если действовать быстро.</p><p>	На линии раздачи громоздились грязные миски. Некоторые были пустыми, другими — наполненными тухлятиной, над которой роились мухи.</p><p>	Поживиться здесь чем-то не представлялось возможности.</p><p>	Беатрикс уже решила вернуться на лестницу, когда разглядела вдали холодильники и приободрилась. Добраться до стойки, скользнуть за неё — и можно поискать на полках что-то съедобное.</p><p>	От мыслей о еде её отвлёк всё тот же скрежет.</p><p>	Осторожно пробираясь между столами, Беатрикс приближалась к стойке. Вскоре она уже смогла различить чужое хриплое дыхание, доносящееся из глубин кухни, и мерное постукивание, какое бывает, когда кто-то стоит за разделочной доской и методично работает ножом.</p><p>	Слишком резкое неудачное движение — и ботинок пронзительно скрипнул на скользком кафеле. Беатрикс застыла, согнувшись пополам, и не решалась выпрямиться.</p><p>	Постукивание смолкло.</p><p>	— Кафетерий закрыт, — едва слышно произнёс кто-то в недрах кухни. — Здесь нет ничего для тебя. Ничего. Мясо принадлежит мне. Всё принадлежит мне. </p><p>	Мясо, одними губами повторила Беатрикс. </p><p>	Голос, который она услышала — низковатый, с лёгкой хрипотцой, — определённо не был мужским. Обитательницы женского отделения, судя по встрече с Вернитой и О-Рен, завоёвывали это место быстро и безжалостно, избавляясь от всех, кто чинил им препятствия.</p><p>	— Кафетерий закрыт, — повторила незнакомка. — Убирайся.</p><p>	По кафелю гулко шлёпали босые ноги. Их обладательница приближалась, медленно, но неотвратимо, и Беатрикс напряглась, готовая в нужный момент выскочить и броситься вперёд. </p><p>	Сердце колотилось так бешено, что под ребром кольнуло.</p><p>	— Значит, ты голоден? — услышала она. — Тогда я тебя накормлю. Но потом ты накормишь меня мясом. Так будет честно, правда ведь?</p><p>	Над головой Беатрикс мелькнула тень — а спустя мгновение перед ней выпрямилась девушка. Абсолютно голая, с маленькой острой грудью и длинными волосами, она пока не замечала, что в кафетерии кто-то есть, и смотрела только на дверной проём, силясь разглядеть там постороннего.</p><p>	Беатрикс вжалась в стойку. </p><p>	— Правда ведь? — повторила девушка и неожиданно рассмеялась так пронзительно и звонко, что от этого стало не по себе. — Ты, вонючий грязный уёбок, лучше выходи, пока я не нашла тебя!</p><p>	Она бросила окровавленный кусок, который до этого сжимала в пальцах, и он с влажным чавканьем приземлился на кафель. Беатрикс краем глаза взглянула на него и едва успела подавить вскрик.</p><p>	То, что она сочла простым куском мяса, на деле оказалось отсечённой рукой — от запястья до локтя.</p><p>	Прежде чем Беатрикс попыталась шевельнуться и заползти за стойку, девушка негромко охнула, подняла руку и впилась в неё зубами. Кровь стекала с подбородка на грудь, струилась по животу — и впервые за всё то время, что Беатрикс провела в тёмных коридорах «Маунт-Мэссив», её замутило от отвращения.</p><p>— Дай-ка угадаю, — предложила девушка, утерев рукой окровавленный рот, — ты спрятался за дверью? Это невежливо!</p><p>Она направилась к выходу. Беатрикс, воспользовавшись моментом, укрылась за стойкой и быстро поползла вперёд — в кухню, в которой её теперь никто не поджидал. Металлический запах забивался в ноздри, щекотал горло.</p><p>	Больше всего она боялась, что Биби по-прежнему ждёт её на лестничной клетке — но снаружи донёсся вопль, полный гнева и разочарования, и Беатрикс успокоилась: людоедка никого не нашла — а значит, Биби успела сбежать или хотя бы укрыться в одном из ближайших кабинетов.</p><p>	Выпрямившись, она подняла голову — и тяжёлая алая капля, сорвавшись с мёртвого тела, подвешенного к потолку на металлическом крюке, капнула ей точно на лоб.</p><p>	Трупов было никак не меньше десятка. Мужчины и женщины, целые и с отсечёнными конечностями. Один из них, выпотрошенный, выглядел точно так же, как Вега, которого Беатрикс видела совсем недавно — и сомнений, кто именно прикончил его, не осталось.</p><p>	На разделочной доске громоздилось мясо. Неподалёку людоедка аккуратно разложила отрубленные пальцы — они лежали на столешнице ровной линией, и от одного этого зрелища Беатрикс захотелось выблевать несчастные хлопья.</p><p>	О холодильнике она и думать забыла — увиденное напрочь отбило аппетит.</p><p>	Но оставалась Биби, маленькая и наверняка голодная. </p><p>	Беатрикс удостоверилась, что пока людоедка не торопится возвращаться, и принялась шарить в холодильнике. Полки, как назло, оказались пустыми. Она перешла к следующему — и вновь ничего.</p><p>	На кухне оставались закрытые тумбочки. Беатрикс распахнула дверцу ближайшей и увидела несколько запаянных консервных банок. То, что нужно. Она вытряхнула из мешка, в котором когда-то лежали овощи, остатки сгнившей моркови и бросила туда консервы, затем схватила пару ножей и один заткнула за ремень, а второй сжала в руке. Осколок выбросить пока не решилась — убрала обратно в карман.</p><p>	Несмотря на то, в каком дерьмовом положении она оказалась, хотелось улыбнуться.</p><p>	Теперь у них с Биби были еда и оружие.</p><p>	Расслабившись, она упустила момент, когда чужая рука вцепилась ей в волосы и изо всех сил дёрнула. Беатрикс опрокинулась на спину — и людоедка в тот же миг оседлала её бёдра, прижала к полу, сдавила горло обеими руками.</p><p>	— Думала обмануть Гого, сука? — прошипела она. — Обмануть Гого? </p><p>	Дышать становилось нечем — людоедка, назвавшая себя Гого, душила, не жалея силы, но вдруг ослабила хватку. Беатрикс жадно глотнула пропахший кровью воздух и, с трудом высвободив ногу, пнула Гого в живот.</p><p>	Та отшатнулась — но лишь на несколько секунд, чтобы затем снова броситься на Беатрикс. В глазах Гого стояли ненависть и жажда, такая сильная, что сумей она сделать это — наверняка перегрызла бы противнице горло и напилась её крови, пока тело не успело остыть.</p><p>	Они катались по кафелю, нанося удар за ударом. Гого пыталась убить, Беатрикс — отбиться и сбежать как можно скорее. </p><p>Наконец пальцы нащупали нож, который Гого до этого выбила из её руки, и привычно сжали рукоять. Воспоминания возвращались обрывками — но всё же возвращались, и теперь Беатрикс не сомневалась, что прежде умела обращаться с холодным оружием.</p><p>— Накорми меня! — взвыла Гого.</p><p>Беатрикс, ни секунды не колеблясь, вбила нож ей в глазницу до самой ручки — и та обмякла. Лихорадочный блеск в глубине уцелевшего глаза потух, пальцы, вновь тянущиеся к горлу, замерли на полпути. </p><p>Спихнув с себя мёртвое тело, Беатрикс растянулась на полу и попыталась выровнять дыхание и подавить рвотные спазмы. </p><p>Когда ей наконец это удалось, она поднялась на ноги и направилась было к двери, но застыла: снаружи доносился топот — и шаги явно принадлежали не одному человеку. Кто-то сломя голову нёсся в кафетерий, подгоняемый не то желанием утолить жажду, не то диким животным ужасом.</p><p>Беатрикс бегло осмотрелась. Металлические прутья на окнах выглядели довольно крепкими — просто так не сорвать, даже если очень постараться. Запасного выхода в кухне не оказалось. Местный персонал, верно, не очень-то боялся психов, когда те приходили на обед.</p><p>Глупо, с какой стороны ни взглянешь.</p><p>Заметив в потолке решётку вентиляции, Беатрикс не раздумывала: придвинула стол поближе, забралась наверх и сняла её. Проход получился достаточно широкий — по крайней мере, уж она-то точно должна пролезть.</p><p>В вентиляцию она забралась вовремя: спустя миг в зале кафетерия уже раздавались чьи-то грубые голоса. Беатрикс насчитала никак не меньше пяти и с облегчением выдохнула: теперь они её не заметят. </p><p>Она ползла вперёд, проталкивая перед собой мешок с консервами. Вентиляционная шахта круто повернула вправо, мелькнула ещё одна решётка — Беатрикс прильнула к ней, рассматривая коридор внизу, но не увидела ни единой живой души.</p><p>Ещё два поворота спустя металл, истончившийся не то от времени, не то от чего-то иного, прогнулся под ней, и одна из панелей с грохотом рухнула на пол. Беатрикс полетела следом, не успев сгруппироваться, и приземлилась на спину, взвыв от боли. Лопатку, по ощущениям, могло пронзить раскалённое железо — и было бы не так больно.</p><p>	С трудом выпрямившись, Беатрикс подтянула к себе мешок с консервами и продолжила путь. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	Верниту она увидела издалека — изящную фигуру, скрытую под мешковатой рясой, копну тёмных вьющихся волос. Она стояла неподалёку от часовни, которую Беатрикс теперь могла спокойно рассмотреть из окна.</p><p>	Их взгляды встретились. Вернита произнесла что-то, но ветер унёс её слова, не дав разобрать ни звука, и поманила Беатрикс к себе.</p><p>	— Как отсюда выйти? — крикнула она.</p><p>	— Направо… недолго… душевые! — отозвалась Вернита. Понять, что она говорит, по-прежнему было сложно, но суть Беатрикс уловила. </p><p>	Повернуть направо, затем вперёд по коридору — много времени, если поверить сказанному Вернитой, это не займёт. Должно быть, рядом с душевыми кто-то высадил окно, и оттуда можно было спуститься вниз. Беатрикс, по крайней мере, очень хотелось на это надеяться. </p><p>	Она отчаянно мечтала оказаться за пределами корпуса, заложницей которого оказалась — но теперь дорога вела её не за ворота клиники, а в профессиональный цех, туда, где сейчас должна была отсиживаться Биби. Страшно представить, что девочку растили здесь. </p><p>	Беатрикс знала: смерть — далеко не худшее, что может произойти с тобой в стенах «Маунт-Мэссив». Пациенты взбунтовались не просто так. В документах, которые она видела в кабинете убитого Веги, было что-то об экспериментах — Беатрикс особо не вчитывалась, однако само это слово не ассоциировалось у неё ни с чем безопасным и безболезненным.</p><p>	Здесь медленно и мучительно убивали людей — и нет ничего удивительного, что потом стали убивать других людей.</p><p>	Вернита наверняка могла объяснить, как добраться до профессионального цеха.</p><p>	«Девочка никогда не появится в его мастерской», — вспомнила Беатрикс её слова, сказанные при первой встрече. Вернита говорила, что Биби боится Билла, но сама она… Чёрт, она выглядела так, точно этот монстр — единственный, на кого тут можно положиться.</p><p>И он обещал купить Биби золотую рыбку.</p><p>Не очень-то похоже на человека, который начал бунт в этой дыре, хмыкнула про себя Беатрикс. Впрочем, даже если он без памяти любит Биби, меньшим психопатом это его не делает. </p><p>Знать бы ещё, почему он возомнил себя её отцом.</p><p>В коридоре пахло пылью и сыростью, но эти запахи не перебивали больничную вонь многочисленных растворов. Беатрикс поморщилась и ускорила шаг. Где-то здесь явно выдавали лекарства — по крайней мере, тем пациентам, которые могли явиться за ними сами. </p><p>До душевых она дошла спокойно. Двери кабинетов, распахнутые настежь, никого здесь не привлекали — Беатрикс то и дело заглядывала внутрь, но не обнаруживала ни пациентов, ни мёртвых врачей. Будто что-то отпугивало всех от этого этажа, не позволяло даже приблизиться к лестнице.</p><p>Что ж, тем лучше.</p><p>Нож на поясе придавал ей уверенности. Это не жалкое стекло, которое могло треснуть после первого же удара — настоящий мясницкий клинок, подходящий не только для разделки туш, но и для точных, убийственных ударов.</p><p>У душевых Беатрикс остановилась, прильнула к двери, пытаясь различить хоть один звук.</p><p>Внутри мерно капала вода и негромко переговаривались двое. Низкие голоса звучали знакомо, но имена на ум упорно не шли. Акцент одного из собеседников резал уши, и Беатрикс поморщилась — удивительно, что кто-то из здешних врачей вообще мог разобрать, о чём шла речь. Второй, в отличие от него, оказался немногословным: отвечал тихо и односложно, не пускаясь в рассуждения. </p><p>	— Посмотрю-ка я, как ты запоёшь, когда братец Бадд вырвет тебе кадык, — хихикнул обладатель жуткого акцента. — Он на словечки не разменивается, сразу хватает и раздирает на части, да! </p><p>	— Ему промыли мозги.</p><p>	— Ну дак и что же? Что, я тебя спрашиваю?! Как будто он когда-то был нормальным! Ты только вспомни его во время обходов: стоит с такой рожей, точно вот-вот переломает тебе руки и ноги, топчется на одном месте, всё бормочет что-то себе под нос. Помнишь, что он сделал с бедолагой Рейном?</p><p>	— Рейн заслужил.</p><p>	— «Рейн заслужил», только послушайте его! — в голосе с акцентом прорезались визгливые, истеричные нотки. — Сукин ты сын, нет в тебе ни жалости, ни понимания. Расскажи, почему я вообще тут с тобой торчу.</p><p>— Ты всегда можешь спуститься в мастерскую.</p><p>— Вниз?! Ой, не говори ерунды, старый козёл!  Если с Баддом ещё как-то можно поладить, то с Биллом… Он вспорет мне брюхо, выпустит кишки и попытается отыскать своего поганого ребёнка, будто ты не знаешь.</p><p>	— Он уже нашёл его.</p><p>	— Ну да, как же, нашёл! Что-то ему это не мешает убивать всех, кто к нему забредёт. А девчонку я лично не видел ни разу и вообще ни хрена не верю, что она существует.</p><p>	Беатрикс хмыкнула. Она бы тоже не поверила — но, закрыв глаза, могла снова почувствовать мягкие волосы Биби под ладонями. Девочка была настоящей — и оттого казалась чудом в этих стенах.</p><p>	Двое в душевой будто почувствовали, что она слушает, и стали говорить тише. Обладатель акцента, перейдя на шёпот, присвистывал и шипел разгневанной ядовитой змеёй — Беатрикс при всём желании не разобрала бы ни слова. Она плотнее прижалась к двери, будучи не в силах совладать с любопытством — и та не выдержала веса: отошла со скрипом, который мог бы разбудить и пациентов двумя этажами выше.</p><p>	Разбитого окна поблизости по-прежнему не было. Беатрикс догадывалась: чтобы добраться до него, следовало пройти через душевые — но дверь уже распахнулась.</p><p>	Беатрикс бросилась бежать, не дожидаясь, когда двое кинутся вслед за ней. Мешок с консервами она подхватить не успела — тот, брошенный, так и лежал у входа, — и оставалось лишь надеяться, что кто-то из пациентов споткнётся о него.</p><p>	Рукоять ножа в пальцах казалась обжигающе горячей.</p><p>	— Стой, сука! — заорал вслед обладатель акцента. — Я тебе глотку перережу, сраная вонючая мразь, я те…</p><p>	Крик оборвался, точно кто-то заткнул безумца одним точным ударом. Беатрикс не оборачивалась — продолжала бежать. Она различала шумное дыхание второго пациента и старалась не думать, что случится, если он всё-таки догонит её. Такие молчаливые мрачные ублюдки везде считались опаснее тех, кто разменивался на громкие многословные угрозы — но в «Маунт-Мэссив», догадывалась Беатрикс, особенно.</p><p>Она взлетела наверх по лестнице и рванула по очередному коридору так быстро, что в боку закололо. Впереди маячил лифт — гостеприимно распахнутый, светящийся в полумраке, он явно работал. </p><p>— Ч-чёрт, — выплюнула Беатрикс и прибавила скорости. </p><p>Оказавшись в кабине лифта, она принялась жать на все кнопки разом, но тщетно — решётка, служившая дверью, не двигалась с места.</p><p>	— Давай, — в отчаянии пробормотала она и попыталась сама закрыть кабину. — Давай же, давай, давай!..</p><p>	Над ней что-то зашуршало. Беатрикс вздрогнула, вскинула голову — и увидела тень, мелькнувшую в шахте лифта. Решётка наконец пришла в движение — точно сама по себе, повинуясь силе, до которой Беатрикс было далеко.</p><p>	— Не трясись так, подруга, — посоветовал из шахты незнакомый — и определённо женский — голос. </p><p>	Лифт двинулся наверх. </p><p>	Беатрикс успела различить перекошенное от злости лицо пациента, гнавшегося за ней — и испытала ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. У лифта её ждала высокая крепкая женщина с акульей улыбкой и повязкой на глазу.</p><p>	На светлых волосах, спадающих на плечи, красовался грязный чепчик медсестры. Форма была ей коротковата. Рядом стояла пустая инвалидная коляска — всё выглядело так, точно женщина ждала не Беатрикс, а кого-то другого.</p><p>	— Добралась? Ну вот и славно, — сказала она.</p><p>	Ответить Беатрикс не успела — на голову ей обрушился металлический поднос, который женщина держала в руках. В глазах потемнело — чёткий, будто по металлу вырезанный силуэт незнакомки начал расплываться, пока не превратился в едва различимую тень. Ноги подкосились, и Беатрикс упала на колени.</p><p>	Женщина обхватила её за плечи, потянула куда-то в сторону. </p><p>	— Давай-ка, поехали, — горячее дыхание обожгло Беатрикс ухо. — Нет ничего лучше небольшой прогулки перед сном, правда?</p><p>	Они двинулись с места. Беатрикс не сразу поняла, что сидит в инвалидной коляске — а осознав, тщетно попыталась дёрнуться. Ремни держали крепко. Картинка перед глазами по-прежнему размывалась — получалось лишь смутно различить очертания дверей кабинетов, мимо которых женщина везла коляску. </p><p>	Холодный ветер, почти забытый и спасительный, коснулся лба. Беатрикс приподняла голову — и увидела тёмный провал на месте входной двери. Ночь почти поглотила клинику, пахло мокрым асфальтом — она и не заметила, как пошёл дождь. </p><p>	— Не хочешь прогуляться до выхода? — предложила незнакомка. — Я подожду. Нет? Ох, так я и думала. </p><p>	Она покатила Беатрикс прочь от выхода — и та протестующе взвыла, забилась в путах, стараясь вырваться на волю. Женщина присела перед ней на корточки, цепко ухватила за подбородок. Единственный глаз изучающе буравил Беатрикс, не давая отвернуться — и в глубине зрачка чудилось ликование.</p><p>	— Не нужно так переживать. Мы неплохо проведём время, Киддо. Пропустим по мартини, например — ты же любишь мартини?</p><p>	Они снова зашли в лифт — и незнакомка с довольным видом нажала на нужную кнопку. Беатрикс не разглядела цифру, и это тревожило её.</p><p>	Правда, чуть меньше всего остального.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	— Драйвер! Дра-а-а-а-айвер!! — услышала она, едва женщина с усилием толкнула коляску вперёд, преодолевая высокий порог. — Убей меня! Убей меня! Убе…</p><p>	— Всенепременно, милый. Чуть позже!</p><p>	«Местная специалистка», — вспомнилась Беатрикс характеристика, брошенная О-Рен. Правда, женщина, схватившая её, на врача никак не тянула — скорее на ещё одну пациентку, умело притворившуюся работницей.</p><p>Да и умело ли?  
	
— Не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня, Киддо, — услышала Беатрикс над ухом, — но меня зовут Элли. Мы с тобой частенько пересекались, пока Билл не решил, что лавочку пора сворачивать. </p><p>— Билл?.. — недоверчиво переспросила Беатрикс.</p><p>— О, разумеется. Знаешь, однажды я пришла посмотреть на тебя. Ты была такой беззащитной со всеми этими трубками. Бледная, тощая, почти мёртвая. Мне очень хотелось думать, что ты сдохла. Впрочем, тогда я захотела немного приблизить миг твоей встречи с костлявой — у меня для этого всё было с собой… Билл не позволил.</p><p>	— Я не понимаю.</p><p>	— Не понимаешь? Он одержим тобой, дорогая, — Элли поморщилась, точно увидела что-то до невозможности мерзкое, — настолько, что готов поубивать всех нас, лишь бы добраться до тебя.</p><p>	Она вкатила Беатрикс в помещение, которое прежде явно было маленькой душевой для врачей. Разбитый унитаз, некогда белоснежный кафель на стенах и полу, зеркало, рассечённое тонкой длинной трещиной. Душевую кабину заменял обычный поддон — и, разумеется, ни намёка на занавеску.</p><p>	У стены Беатрикс заметила поднос с аккуратно разложенными на нём инструментами.</p><p>	— Здесь проще смывать кровь, — пояснила Элли.</p><p>	Она задумчиво постучала по металлу ногтями с облупившимся алым лаком и потянулась к кусачкам — или чему-то, что было чертовски на них похоже. Беатрикс не сразу поняла, как Элли собирается ими орудовать.</p><p>	Хруст — короткий, донёсшийся будто издалека, — повлёк за собой вспышку боли. Беатрикс сжала зубы, закрыла глаза — но крик всё равно вырвался наружу, дикий и пронзительный, отозвался резью в горле, — и тогда Элли хмыкнула и взяла её за вторую руку.</p><p>	Хруст. Вспышка. </p><p>	— Посмотрим, как теперь он сделает предложение своей драгоценной возлюбленной. Посмотрим…</p><p>	Беатрикс часто заморгала — слёзы застилали глаза — и дёрнулась, услышав, как хлопнула дверь. Залитые кровью руки дрожали. На каждой недоставало по безымянному пальцу. Торчащие обрубки стали последней каплей: Беатрикс едва успела наклониться, чтобы не выблевать содержимое желудка себе на колени.</p><p>	Руки нещадно болели и тряслись — но были свободны, и это меняло всё. Не утирая мокрый рот, Беатрикс принялась расстёгивать ремни, приковывающие её к коляске. Она старалась вести себя как можно тише, однако удавалось паршиво: всхлипывания всё равно прорывались, как ни закусывай губу.</p><p> 	Голова кружилась — от боли и недавнего удара. </p><p>	Элли всё не возвращалась, и Беатрикс с трудом поднялась на ноги, держась за стену, направилась к выходу. Вдалеке по-прежнему кричал тот несчастный, что просил Элли прикончить его. </p><p>	Большая палата, в которой оказалась Беатрикс, насчитывала никак не меньше пятнадцати коек — каждая скрыта за пологом. В самом центре возвышался операционный стол, на котором, постанывая и мыча, корчился изуродованный мужчина.</p><p>	— Ты не Драйвер, — пробормотал он, не без усилий сфокусировав взгляд на Беатрикс. — Она убьёт тебя, если увидит. Я раньше работал здесь… был администратором. </p><p>	— Она пациентка? — быстро спросила Беатрикс.</p><p>	— Нет. Она когда-то тоже... работала здесь. Свихнулась, как и другие…</p><p>	Он дёрнулся, затих было — но вдруг закричал так громко, что Беатрикс в ужасе отшатнулась, понимая: сейчас Элли явится и бросится на неё. В лучшем случае это будет быстрая смерть, в худшем — дни, а может, даже недели, полные пыток и насмешек, которые прекратятся лишь в момент, когда Беатрикс потеряет слишком много крови, а Элли не успеет перелить новую.</p><p>	По коридору разнёсся чёткий, ни с чем не сравнимый стук каблуков.</p><p>	Беатрикс кинулась в другую сторону — к очередной двери, ведущей неизвестно куда. Вокруг было пусто и тихо, только из палаты всё ещё слышались вопли администратора. Беатрикс мутило от боли и ужаса, но она продолжала идти — уж лучше так, чем снова попасть в импровизированную операционную больной суки, которая норовит при любой удобной возможности оторвать от тебя кусок.</p><p>	Вдалеке Беатрикс различила ещё один лифт — на сей раз явно отключенный. Он тонул в полумраке, но она ясно видела открытую решётку, точно приглашающую войти. Добраться до кабины было совсем не сложно, вот только с места та не двигалась, как Беатрикс ни пыталась жать на нужную кнопку.</p><p>	— Эй, подруга! — крикнула откуда-то из темноты Элли. — Мы так не договаривались! И даже не думай лезть в мой лифт. </p><p>	Беатрикс промолчала и прижалась к стене, пытаясь стать как можно более незаметной.</p><p>	— Без ключа он никуда тебя не повезёт, Киддо!</p><p>	Каблуки застучали по паркету всё быстрее — Элли, по-видимому, почти перешла на бег, — и вдруг наступила тишина. Она просто растворилась во мраке. Затаилась, дожидаясь, когда Беатрикс расслабится и рискнёт выглянуть из ниши неподалёку от лифта.</p><p>	Виски сжал невидимый металлический обруч, стиснул череп так туго, что стало больно моргать. Беатрикс прижала окровавленную ладонь ко рту: это ощущение за время, проведённое в клинике, стало ей знакомо. Воспоминания снова хлынули мутным потоком, повлекли за собой к водовороту, сулящему только гибель — иначе и быть не могло.</p><p>	<em>интересно сука что в тебе такого особенного</em></p><p>	<em>я ненавижу тебя киддо но это не значит что я тебя не уважаю ты забрала всё что я любила и думаешь что это сойдёт тебе с рук как же наивно с твоей стороны поганая ты тварь</em></p><p>	<em>улыбка такая широкая что больше похожа на оскал туфли покрытые лаком мозолистая ладонь скользит по щеке </em></p><p>	<em>опасности в этом жесте больше чем в выстреле и хочется бежать но ноги не слушаются да и бежать некуда она смеётся так громко что становится жутко ну что киддо где теперь твоё превосходство</em></p><p>	<em>где оно сука</em></p><p>	<em>покажи мне</em></p><p>	Способность мыслить ясно возвращалась медленнее, чем хотелось бы. Беатрикс почувствовала, как из носа льётся горячая струйка крови, запрокинула голову. Стук каблуков по-прежнему не был слышен. Элли явно наслаждалась моментом — знала, что это место принадлежит ей и что она может застать Беатрикс врасплох. </p><p>	— Трикси, — раздался вкрадчивый шёпот из темноты. — Выходи, Трикси, просто поговорим. Я расскажу тебе о Билле…</p><p>	Элли заглушил грохот. </p><p>	Что-то металлическое рухнуло с визгом и скрежетом. Беатрикс оглушил звон — она догадалась, что это разлетелись по полу инструменты, которые некогда требовались для операций, а сейчас служили орудиями пыток.</p><p>	Администратор, лежащий в палате, снова закричал — надрывно и жутко. Должно быть, он перевернул стол и теперь в изнеможении корчился на полу, надеясь, что Элли явится и всё же оборвёт его страдания.</p><p>	— Займусь тобой позже, Трикси! — рявкнула та.</p><p>	Несколькими минутами позже Беатрикс осторожно выглянула из ниши и прислушалась. Элли вдалеке кричала на администратора, и в её голосе звучала такая неприкрытая ненависть, что от этого передёргивало. Где-то за поворотом, совсем близко, кто-то покряхтывал от боли — наверняка очередная жертва Элли.</p><p>	Беатрикс вытащила из кармана фонарик и, по-прежнему придерживаясь за стену раненой рукой, отправилась дальше — на поиски поганого ключа. Наверное, стоило найти лестницу и попытаться спуститься по ней — но Беатрикс догадывалась, что Элли накрепко закрыла решётчатую дверь на лестничную клетку.</p><p>	На эту уловку явно попадались многие жертвы безумной твари, называющей себя местной специалисткой — бежали к спасительным ступеням и упирались прямо в железные прутья. Элли оставалось только оглушить их и вернуть обратно в палату, привязав как следует.</p><p>	Какая же мразь.</p><p>	Опасная, расчётливая, чертовски хитрая мразь.</p><p>	Когда в маленьком кабинете, который, должно быть, принадлежал Элли до того, как она свихнулась и принялась убивать пациентов, Беатрикс наконец увидела ключ, висящий на стене, уголки губ сами собой приподнялись в слабой улыбке.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	Администратор всё ещё выл, пока Беатрикс возвращалась к лифту. Осталось совсем немного: вставить ключ, заставить кабину работать наконец — и спуститься на первый этаж, к желанному выходу. </p><p>	В мыслях Беатрикс уже представляла, как выйдет за ворота «Маунт-Мэссив» вместе с Биби и больше никогда сюда не вернётся.</p><p>Она бы с удовольствием сбежала прямо сейчас. Теперь, когда выход становился всё ближе, можно было сразу броситься к железной ограде, выскользнуть за неё, найти какую-нибудь машину — кажется, из окна в прошлый раз она сумела разглядеть чью-то брошенную развалюху, — и уехать так далеко, как только возможно.</p><p>	Но бросить ребёнка в таком месте, как это, сумело бы лишь чудовище.</p><p>	Беатрикс подавила тяжёлый вздох, подумав о визите в профессиональный цех. Что бы ни являл собой Билл на самом деле, его здесь боялись — и боялись сильно, до дрожи и визга. Нужно быть самоубийцей, чтобы по собственной воле прийти туда, где он обосновался.</p><p>	Значит, она — самая что ни на есть настоящая самоубийца.</p><p>	Напряжение, долгое время сковывающее мышцы, наконец отпустило — только изуродованные руки по-прежнему болели. Теперь, когда в лифте горел свет, Беатрикс могла их рассмотреть — и от этого зрелища снова потянуло блевать, но её желудок уже опустел.</p><p>	Тщетно стараясь унять дрожь, она закрыла кабину лифта — пронзительно скрипящая решётка поддавалась неохотно — и нажала на кнопку с поблекшей единицей. 
	
	Лифт уже тронулся с места, когда Элли с рычанием выбежала из-за угла и кинулась вперёд. </p><p>	— Чёрта с два ты сбежишь от меня, грязная сука!</p><p>	Она успела схватить Беатрикс за воротник форменной куртки — и тянула изо всех сил, будто не замечая, что лифт опускается всё ниже, а самой ей приходится лежать на полу. На губах Элли выступила пена, единственный глаз едва не вылез из орбиты.</p><p>	— Не… уйдёшь… — выдавила она с трудом. </p><p>	Беатрикс услышала хруст — вдвое громче того, что звучал, когда Элли отсекла ей пальцы — и отшатнулась к стене, глядя в её искажённое мучением лицо. Лифт дрогнул и остановился. Тело Элли повисло на решётке, переломанное и неподвижное. </p><p>	На ум Беатрикс пришла дурацкая шутка о соковыжималке, и она хихикнула. Как ни пытайся отличаться от здешних безумцев, в какой-то момент всё равно начинаешь мыслить похожим образом. Она не стала исключением. Иногда собственные рассуждения казались Беатрикс слишком мрачными и жуткими, иногда — попросту нелепыми.</p><p>	Впрочем, это малая плата за вдохновляющую прогулку по подобному месту.</p><p>	Щель между этажами оказалась слишком узкой и для того, чтобы вытолкнуть обратно тело Элли, и для попытки вылезти самой. Беатрикс только чертыхнулась, осматриваясь: успеешь поверить во что-то хорошее — и у тебя тут же это отберут. Клиника «Маунт-Мэссив» казалась живой и будто всеми силами старалась не допустить хотя бы облегчения для тех, кто был заключён в её стенах.</p><p>Приподнявшись на цыпочках, Беатрикс сдвинула вентиляционную решётку, не без труда подтянулась и заползла в шахту. </p><p>На этаже, который совсем недавно безраздельно принадлежал Элли, теперь было безопасно — ну или практически безопасно. Беатрикс прошла мимо администратора с перерезанным горлом, мимо разбросанных на полу инструментов. Единственное, чего ей хотелось сейчас — получить обратно нож. Элли первым делом сорвала его с её пояса и отбросила куда-то в сторону.</p><p>	Он лежал там же, где остались её чёртовы пальцы — среди подсыхающей крови в импровизированной операционной. Беатрикс переступила через лужу собственной рвоты, сжала нож, игнорируя очередной приступ боли.</p><p>	Теперь можно идти дальше, выдохнула она. Теперь-то точно можно.</p><p>	Было странно ступать по коридору, который буквально только что пересекла в инвалидной коляске. Беатрикс вслушивалась в едва уловимые шорохи, пыталась разобрать шепотки, доносящиеся из-за дверей — но внутрь благоразумно не входила. После встречи с Элли она не сомневалась: та напугала всех так, что другие пациенты предпочли закрыться в палатах.</p><p>	Вскоре они поймут, что их мучительницы больше нет — и уж тогда-то всё будет совсем иначе.</p><p>	Она выглянула в окно, не огороженное стальными прутьями, и едва не закричала от восторга. Строительные леса громоздились совсем близко — только руку протяни. Беатрикс не видела ведущих вниз лестниц, но теперь могла поискать обходной путь. </p><p>	Переступая с подоконника на деревянную перекладину, она на миг замерла и сделала глубокий вдох, втягивая свежий ночной воздух. Снаружи царила темнота — но это, знала Беатрикс, не самое страшное. Темнота может стать ценнейшей из союзниц, если в ней никто не таится.</p><p>Доски скрипели под тяжёлыми ботинками. Беатрикс осторожно вытягивала ногу, ощупывала пространство перед собой, прежде чем сделать очередной шаг. Один раз это спасло ей если не жизнь, то несколько костей точно: неловкое движение — и перекладина, слишком хлипкая, рассыпалась в пыль.</p><p>Переступая с доски на доску, Беатрикс спускалась всё ниже — и наконец спрыгнула на землю. В других обстоятельствах она ёжилась бы от холода и искала, где бы укрыться, но только не теперь.</p><p>Она потянулась, расправляя спину, подставила лицо ветру. </p><p>На ограду Беатрикс покосилась с сожалением. Стоило уйти сейчас, пока есть возможность, стоило, но Биби… Она вспомнила, с каким доверием та глядела на неё, хотя видела впервые в жизни — и сомнений не осталось.</p><p>Территория лечебницы казалась огромной. Соседнее здание, не такое высокое, как главный корпус, тонуло в тумане — Беатрикс различала лишь тёмно-серую стену да колючую проволоку, обвившую всё вокруг. Редкие кусты с облетевшими листьями тянули к ней голые ветви. Фонтан рядом с корпусом пустовал — только по дну были рассыпаны мелкие заржавевшие монетки.</p><p>С трудом различив под ногами узкую тропку, Беатрикс направилась к зданию за колючей проволокой. Она долго гадала, что это — но в конце концов отмела все варианты, кроме одного. Местная тюрьма, вероятно. </p><p>Это означало лишь, что некоторых психов не могли сдержать даже стены палаты — требовалась охрана покрепче и решётки попрочнее.</p><p>Она шла вдоль металлического забора, пытаясь найти дверь или хотя бы прореху в проволоке, позволяющую втиснуться внутрь. Из тумана доносилось невнятное бормотание: судя по всему, в тюремном дворике заключённые гуляли ровно тогда, когда сами того хотели — а значит, бунт перекинулся и на это здание.</p><p>	Беатрикс нахмурилась.</p><p>	Дверь оказалась открытой — и она, сжимая нож, шагнула внутрь. Здесь туман будто стал гуще: что впереди, разглядеть не получалось, и Беатрикс двигалась на ощупь, держась одной рукой за забор.</p><p>	Наконец она уткнулась в каменную стену корпуса, прислонилась к ней и села прямо на холодную землю. Ноги дрожали от непривычной нагрузки. Беатрикс не знала, как долго пролежала без движения — но, судя по внешности Биби, никак не меньше нескольких лет.</p><p>	За это время с ней могли сделать что угодно — и от одной мысли об этом становилось тошно.</p><p>	Передохнув немного, Беатрикс поднялась — икры гудели, точно она только что пробежала марафон, — и, не отрываясь от стены, пошла дальше. Прикосновение к ледяному камню успокаивало ноющую руку. Беатрикс мельком подумала, что будет, если она успела заработать заражение крови, когда Элли отрезала ей пальцы — мерзкая и, должно быть, мучительная смерть. </p><p>	Эта мысль не вызвала ни страха, ни отвращения.</p><p>	Ладонь, до того скользившая по каменной кладке, вдруг наткнулась на стекло. Беатрикс присела и вгляделась в небольшое грязное окошко, находившееся на уровне её пояса. Слишком низко — значит, подвальное помещение. Склад с консервами, может быть, или даже с оружием. </p><p>	Она представила, как зачёрпывает мясо — или нечто, смутно напоминающее его, — согнутой крышкой, и сглотнула голодную слюну.</p><p>	Жрать хотелось невыносимо. </p><p>	Беатрикс знала, что рано или поздно воспоминания снова начнут возвращаться к ней, и нехитрый обед наверняка окажется на полу — слишком сильно мутило её, пока память беззастенчиво подбрасывала новые и новые картины, — но удержаться не могла. </p><p>	Ударом ноги она вышибла стекло, локтем сбила осколки, чтобы не изрезать лицо и руки — и нырнула в здание.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	На первый взгляд тюрьма выглядела опустошённой и безжизненной. Беатрикс быстро добралась до охранного пункта у главного входа и не нашла ничего, кроме обезображенного трупа в форме, похожей на ту, что сейчас была надета на ней самой.</p><p>	На поясе убитого охранника болталась пластиковая карта. Недолго думая, Беатрикс сдёрнула её и сунула в карман. </p><p>	Каждый раз, когда она слишком резко и неосторожно поднимала руки или тянула их куда-то, волна боли обдавала её с головы до пят — и почти сразу же отступала, чтобы вскоре вернуться. Надо будет показаться хорошему хирургу, подумала Беатрикс мельком, когда она выберется отсюда.</p><p>	Хорошему — то есть какому угодно, только не Элли Драйвер.</p><p>	Покорёженное тело наверняка уже стащили с решётки лифта те, кого она месяцами заставляла отсиживаться в пустых кабинетах и палатах. Сама Беатрикс ни за что не стала бы мстить трупу — какой в этом прок, если обидчик не может ответить? — но пациенты, которые прежде боялись Элли, точно решат отыграться.</p><p>	В другом конце коридора, у самого поворота, вдруг мелькнула маленькая светловолосая фигурка — и Беатрикс сорвалась с места, забыв об усталости и боли.</p><p>	— Биби! Биби, постой!</p><p>	Девочка ничего не ответила — она, казалось, вообще не слышала крика Беатрикс и не обращала никакого внимания на происходящее вокруг. По этажу разнёсся мелодичный смех, похожий на звон колокольчика, и тут же стих.</p><p>	— Биби, подожди!..</p><p>	За поворотом никого не было — Биби будто растаяла в воздухе. </p><p>	Беатрикс потёрла глаза, проверяя, не обманывает ли её зрение, распахнула ближайшую дверь, перевернула чёртов кабинет вверх дном, но вокруг по-прежнему царила тишина, давящая на уши и обволакивающая её плотным коконом. Никто больше не смеялся. </p><p>	— Прекрасно, — произнесла почти беззвучно Беатрикс, — теперь и я свихнулась.</p><p>	Открытые камеры пустовали. Создавалось впечатление, что все заключённые, избавившись от надзирателей, просто ушли куда-то — туда, где могли почувствовать себя свободными. Скорее всего, именно это и произошло. Кто-то попросту сбежал из «Маунт-Мэссив», кто-то перебрался в главный корпус и, удостоверившись, что охрана больше не помешает, принялся за врачей.</p><p>	Будто нечто по-настоящему жуткое заставило заключённых покинуть это место — иначе хоть несколько человек да остались бы.</p><p>	Гробовая тишина настораживала сильнее, чем горячечный шёпот и полные гнева крики. Беатрикс шла, оглядываясь по сторонам куда чаще обычного, и надеялась, что в ближайшее время ей не придётся пускать нож в ход.</p><p>	— Биби? — позвала она снова. — Ты здесь?</p><p>	Ни звука.</p><p>	На второй этаж Беатрикс поднялась беспрепятственно — останавливать её было некому. Она зашла в кабинет, который прежде наверняка принадлежал начальнику тюрьмы, покопалась в разбросанных бумагах. Табличку с двери, как и со многих других, сорвали, но кресло внутри выглядело достаточно дорогим, чтобы принадлежать какой-нибудь важной шишке.</p><p>	Из окна неплохо просматривалась вся территория клиники. Беатрикс прильнула к нему, вглядываясь в удивительно не похожие друг на друга здания. Казалось, комплекс в своё время проектировали разные люди — и каждый плевать хотел на работу предшественника.</p><p>	Туман почти рассеялся. Рассвет вселял надежду — на то, что ещё один день, проведённый в этой дыре, всё же будет последним, — и Беатрикс неожиданно для себя улыбнулась. </p><p>	Осталось забрать Биби и завести машину. Они никогда больше сюда не вернутся.</p><p>	С неохотой оторвавшись от окна, Беатрикс отправилась дальше исследовать тюрьму, но не нашла ничего, что заслуживало хотя бы намёка на интерес. Еды и оружия, к полному разочарованию, не нашла тоже.</p><p>	— Значит, уходим, — сказала она себе.</p><p>	Разговоры с самой собой, знала Беатрикс, не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Но что ей терять в таком месте, как это? В конце концов, других собеседников поблизости не было, и этому стоило скорее радоваться, чем огорчаться.</p><p>	Теперь, когда рассвело, тюремный двор совсем не казался жутким. Неподалёку высилась водонапорная башня, до того тонувшая в тумане — обзор с её крыши, судя по всему, открывался неплохой. Беатрикс пожала плечами: если оттуда можно будет увидеть вход в профессиональный цех, почему бы и не рискнуть.</p><p>	К тому же одна только мысль о свежей ледяной воде, не разбавленной кровью пациентов и ржавчиной, придавала сил.</p><p>	Она прикинула, как можно добраться до башни — и по всему выходило, что единственный путь лежал через бассейн. Через затянутый тиной и заваленный мусором огороженный пруд, который раньше считался бассейном, поправила себя Беатрикс и двинулась к воде.</p><p>	На забор за клятым прудом она взглянула с тоской. Ей показалось — всего на долю секунды, — что по металлу пробежала искра. Электричество — ну разумеется. Никто не мог покинуть это место просто так.</p><p>	Правда, куда тогда делись все заключённые?</p><p>	С досадой поморщившись, Беатрикс шагнула в ледяную воду. Она до последнего не была уверена, что умеет плавать — однако тело прекрасно помнило, как двигаться. </p><p>	Мусор, качающийся на поверхности, она не замечала вовсе. После всего дерьма, увиденного в лечебнице, мало кто испугался бы лезть в бассейн из-за грязных размокших бумаг, тряпок и банок. Но когда Беатрикс на миг остановилась, пытаясь отдышаться, нога в грубом ботинке охранника коснулась чего-то мягкого и большого.</p><p>	Она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и нырнула, вглядываясь в мутную воду.</p><p>	Теперь Беатрикс знала, куда пропали заключённые. Тела, небрежно сваленные на дно бассейна, уже опухли — но не достаточно, чтобы всплыть на поверхность. Их было никак не меньше пятидесяти. Что убило этих людей, Беатрикс не поняла — не сумела заставить себя присмотреться к изуродованным трупам в поисках следов ранений. </p><p>	Она была уверена, что видела в «Маунт-Мэссив» всё, но от этого зрелища ей стало дурно.</p><p>Дыхание удалось перевести только на земле — лёжа в пожухлой траве, дрожа от холода и отвращения. Перед глазами по-прежнему стояли лица с лохмотьями вместо кожи, сгнившие робы, переломанные руки и ноги. С телами никто не церемонился, сваливая сюда — да и при жизни над ними, верно, особо не тряслись.</p><p>В Беатрикс душной волной поднимался гнев. Здесь десятками губили людей — но об этом по-прежнему знали единицы. Если эта клиника такая паршивая, почему даже самая завалящая газетёнка не соизволила опубликовать об этом хоть пару абзацев? Сама Беатрикс никогда не слышала о «Маунт-Мэссив», пока не попала в палату — а придя в себя, поняла, что уже откуда-то знает, где находится. </p><p>Одним рывком она поднялась с земли и направилась к водонапорной башне. Злость подгоняла не хуже преследующих безумцев, а желание забрать из этого ада Биби подхлёстывало сильней любого кнута.</p><p>	У входа в водонапорную башню Беатрикс немного замешкалась — и это спасло ей жизнь. Прямо под ноги с пронзительным криком рухнул пациент, одетый в тюремную робу. Сбросил его кто-то или он сам не выдержал всего, что происходило вокруг, она пока не знала — но ничего хорошего это в любом случае не сулило.</p><p>	Он был ещё жив и хрипло, с присвистом дышал, когда Беатрикс, не оборачиваясь, переступила через него и вошла в башню.</p><p>	Внутри та выглядела куда более хлипкой, нежели снаружи: казалось, стоит ветру подуть чуть сильнее — и башня обрушится на землю, рассыпавшись на тысячи деталей конструктора из яркого пластика. Эта картина представлялась до того чётко, что Беатрикс передёрнуло.</p><p>	Окно на самом верху было открыто — и она двинулась туда по скрипящей лестнице, не дожидаясь, пока внутрь ворвётся кто-нибудь из уцелевших заключённых. Некоторые наверняка сумели выжить и теперь затаились в тени, дожидаясь, когда на их территорию вторгнется посторонний — беззащитный и безоружный. </p><p>	Беатрикс, к счастью, привычно сжимала в руке нож и знала, что с ним делать.</p><p>	На крыше дул пронизывающий ветер — такой холодный, что после заплыва в грязном бассейне, полном мертвецов, Беатрикс колотила дрожь. Она огляделась: в едва уловимом свете солнечных лучей, которые никак не могли пробиться сквозь тучи, затянувшие небо, лечебница казалась обыкновенным заброшенным зданием. </p><p>	Соседняя постройка дышала на ладан. Ветхие деревянные балконы выглядели так, будто вот-вот рассыплются в пыль; стёкла кто-то выбил, и на месте окон теперь остались лишь чёрные провалы.</p><p>	На мгновение ей почудилась тень, мелькнувшая в одном из них. Может, и так — мало ли куда могли разбежаться пациенты в попытке сохранить жизнь.</p><p>	Лестница, по которой Беатрикс добралась сюда, рассыпалась едва ли не под её ногами — и потому других вариантов не осталось. Она прыгнула вперёд, понимая, что переломает все кости, если не уцепится за что-нибудь — и из последних сил впилась ногтями в ограду балкона. Искалеченные руки отозвались яркой, пронизывающей всё тело болью, но Беатрикс только стиснула зубы и подтянулась повыше.</p><p>	Когда перила не выдержали, она наконец закричала.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	Затхлый воздух, полумрак, нагромождение вещей, которые кто-то явно стаскивал отовсюду, где только мог найти — первые секунды Беатрикс думала, что очнулась на свалке.</p><p>	Из-за стены доносилось негромкое бормотание. Ему вторил другой голос — раздражённый, более чёткий, — а чуть позже присоединился и третий. </p><p>	— Гости… Поговорить…</p><p>	— Не о чем нам с ними разговаривать. Если будем трепаться попусту, Билл доберётся до нас — и тогда всем тут крышка.</p><p>	— Может, не доберётся ещё.</p><p>	— Тебе что, жить надоело?</p><p>	Что-то в этих голосах настораживало Беатрикс. Разные интонации, громкость, но в остальном… Наконец она догадалась: один и тот же человек. Прежде ей доводилось только слышать о тех, кто вмещал несколько личностей, но она никогда не сталкивалась с человеком, который страдал бы подобным расстройством. Чутьё подсказывало, что и не стоит — по крайней мере, не с этим.</p><p>	— Отдадим… Ему?..</p><p>	— А ты дело говоришь, — бойко отозвался второй. — Может, если Билл получит кого-нибудь, то мы ему и не понадобимся.</p><p>	— Жертвенный козлик?</p><p>	— Жертвенный козлик. Самое то для этого урода.</p><p>	Превозмогая боль, Беатрикс осторожно поднялась и, осторожно пробираясь между деревянными досками, старой мебелью и мусором, направилась на поиски выхода. Пациент с множественными личностями, казалось, сделал всё возможное, чтобы создать лабиринт, который невозможно покинуть — и она блуждала в его стенах, чувствуя себя загнанной в угол.</p><p>	Правая нога слушалась с трудом. Беатрикс знала, что это не перелом — иначе и шагу бы не удалось ступить, — однако легче не становилось. Если её увидят и начнётся погоня, оторваться едва ли получится.</p><p>	Она протиснулась в узкую щель меж досок — и оказалась в просторном зале, пропахшем пылью. На столах громоздились старые швейные машинки. Беатрикс не умела шить и подозревала, что даже не разобралась бы, как на этом работать. Впрочем, за ними и так давно никто не сидел — от пыли и столешницы, и машинки казались серыми.</p><p>	В дальнем углу горел свет — единственная лампочка во мраке зала. Только этот угол, заметила Беатрикс, кто-то потрудился закрыть занавеской. Стало быть, пациент, который обосновался здесь, дорожил тем, что так отчаянно прятал — и это подогревало интерес.</p><p>	Помедлив, она откинула занавес — и ощутила, как к горлу подкатывает тугой комок. Взгляд выхватывал отдельные фрагменты быстрее, чем ей самой хотелось бы. Согнутые в коленях ноги, кровавая дыра на месте члена. Рассечённый живот — пустой, тёмно-коричневый от засохшей крови. Удивительно чистое по сравнению с ним лицо, искажённое страданием.</p><p>	Беатрикс отшатнулась. Хотелось покинуть эту комнату так быстро, как только возможно — и плевать, какой ценой даётся каждый шаг. Она пересекла зал, затем следующий — поменьше, — и упёрлась в дверь со стеклянной вставкой. </p><p>	— Привет, милая.</p><p>	Голос из-за двери звучал глухо. Человек, прильнувший к стеклу, смотрел на Беатрикс в упор, и в его взгляде ей чудилось что-то знакомое — что-то, заставляющее колени дрожать, а сердце — биться куда чаще обычного. Она боялась — невыносимо сильно, по-настоящему. Боялась больше, чем О-Рен и Элли, больше, чем людоедки Гого. </p><p>	— Б-билл, — заикаясь, выплюнула она.</p><p>	Никем другим человек, прильнувший к стеклу, быть не мог.</p><p>	Голова закружилась. Беатрикс не решалась прислониться к двери и села прямо на пол, глядя на него снизу вверх. Очертания улыбающегося лица Билла расплывались, точно кто-то нарисовал его на стекле, а теперь пытался стереть.</p><p>	<em>я видел как ты сражаешься ты великолепна</em></p><p>	<em>работай на меня беатрикс киддо и я дам тебе всё чего ты хочешь рубашка пропахла табаком и одеколоном губы сами собой расползаются в усмешке рядом с ним невозможно оставаться спокойной но почему какого чёрта это просто человек</em></p><p>	<em>такой же как все</em></p><p>	<em>совсем другой особенный иначе она никогда не согласилась бы</em></p><p>	<em>это твой ребёнок билл</em></p><p>	<em>не стреляй пожалуйста не стреляй я хочу увидеть нашу дочь хочу взять её на руки хочу услышать как она зовёт меня мамой</em>
	
	<em>билл</em></p><p>	Не разбирая дороги, Беатрикс поползла вперёд на четвереньках — лишь бы оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Дверь не скрипела. Возможно, Билл выбрал другой путь — и только это давало ей возможность исчезнуть или хотя бы спрятаться, пока он не покинет мастерскую.</p><p>	Мир медленно, но верно прекращал кружиться перед глазами. </p><p>	— Теперь мы снова будем вместе, — услышала она. По спине пробежал холодок. — Я всё думал, сможешь ли ты найти меня. Сама понимаешь, далеко не все здесь относятся к тебе с тем же теплом, что и я — но ты всё-таки здесь.</p><p>	Беатрикс не переставала ползти — и замерла лишь в миг, когда нога Билла с силой надавила между лопаток. Удостоверившись, что она не пытается сбежать, он перевернул её коротким пинком под рёбра. Дыхание перехватило. </p><p>Рывком Билл поднял её на ноги. Беатрикс замотала головой, дёрнулась, делая вид, что ничего не соображает от боли, позволила ему потащить себя куда-то к выходу из зала. На деле он оказался куда сильнее, чем выглядел. </p><p>	— Странно, что у тебя такой плоский живот, — негромко сказал он, — куда же ты дела моего ребёнка, дорогая? Придётся проверить, как он там.</p><p>	Она не ответила — краем глаза следила за дорогой, запоминала каждый поворот. В какой-то момент ей показалось, что за ними наблюдает женщина в грязном свадебном платье, и Беатрикс едва не вскрикнула.</p><p>	Чуть позже она убедилась: всего лишь манекен. Их тут было немало — и всех Билл одел в белое, точно мёртвых покорных невест, готовых родить ему столько детей, сколько потребуется. Беатрикс вспомнила мёртвого мужчину с рассечённым животом. В какой момент манекенов перестало хватать и понадобились люди?..</p><p>	— Мама всегда говорила: женись, сынок, и ты познаешь счастье, — пропел Билл одними губами. — Но где бы я ни искал, не мог найти той самой… Мне так повезло снова встретиться с тобой, Беатрикс. </p><p>	Он расслабился. </p><p>	Беатрикс извернулась и, не глядя, куда бьёт, ударила его ножом. Хватка ослабла — достаточно для того, чтобы вырваться и броситься бежать. Коридоры сменяли друг друга, одинаково узкие и тёмные, надписи и таблички сливались в одну, нога непрерывно болела, но Беатрикс не останавливалась. Всё было ясно как день: передышка равносильна смерти.</p><p>	В конце коридора маячило окно. Она не знала, на каком этаже находится — но в любом случае достаточно низко, чтобы рискнуть. Лучше переломать все чёртовы кости, чем закончить на столе Билла как тот выпотрошенный пациент.</p><p>	Она уже могла коснуться оконной рамы, когда её сбили с ног. Мозолистые крепкие ладони легли на шею, крепко сжали. Беатрикс захрипела, забилась под тяжестью его веса.</p><p>	Свет померк.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	— Посмотрим, милая, может быть, сгодишься и ты, — различила она голос Билла. — Только не кричи, пожалуйста, у меня от этого ужасно болят уши.</p><p>	Беатрикс открыла глаза и попыталась пошевелиться. Щиколотки и запястья стягивали верёвки, за спиной ощущалось что-то твёрдое — судя по всему, её втолкнули в железный ящик и заперли на замок. Не сразу она увидела небольшую щёлку и догадалась, что это один из шкафчиков для одежды персонала.</p><p>	Лица Билла она не видела. Он склонился над столом, на котором был распят очередной пациент, обнажённый и окровавленный, и не переставал бормотать, не то утешая, не то успокаивая.</p><p>	— ...познакомить с мамой, — разобрала Беатрикс. </p><p>	Блеснул нож.</p><p>	Оставалось лишь наблюдать, как Билл потрошит очередного пленника: отсекает член привычным жестом, вспарывает брюхо, точно пойманной рыбе, запускает руку в горячее нутро. </p><p>	— Не стоило и надеяться, верно? — вздохнул Билл. В его голосе чудилась насмешка.</p><p>	Дверца шкафа отворилась. Измазанные кровью ладони легли Беатрикс на плечи, потянули на себя. Она втянула носом знакомый металлический запах и не поморщилась: уж к чему, а к крови в «Маунт-Мэссив» привыкаешь быстро. </p><p>	— Я пытался найти ту, что была бы такой же особенной, как ты, — Билл усадил её на грубо сколоченный табурет и, не церемонясь, сбросил со стола труп. — Но это невозможно. Подожди немного, я приберу тут для тебя.</p><p>	Он улыбался тепло и приветливо, точно они и в самом деле были супружеской парой, расставшейся на время из-за обстоятельств, неподвластных им. Для семейной идиллии не хватало только Биби. Казалось, сейчас она распахнёт дверь, шагнёт в комнату и сердито скажет, что папочка так и не купил ей золотую рыбку — а ведь обещал.</p><p>	Безучастно наблюдая за Биллом, Беатрикс пыталась высвободить руки, связанные за спиной. Верёвки не поддавались. Ладони уже начало покалывать, ступни — тоже. Так не убежишь, даже если очень захочешь. Сделаешь шаг — а затёкшие ноги подведут.</p><p>	Она вспомнила, как пришла в себя в палате и сколько усилий приложила для того, чтобы вновь обрести контроль над телом. Упрямство — вот что помогло ей тогда. </p><p>	Поможет и сейчас.</p><p>	— Нужно было отдать мне ребёнка сразу, — сказал вдруг Билл. — И ничего страшного бы не произошло.</p><p>	«Но Биби и так здесь!» — вертелось на языке у Беатрикс. Она промолчала: расчленивший стольких в поисках несуществующего младенца, Билл явно жил в своём мире. Его вела к цели одержимость, и никто не сумел бы найти слова, способные его переубедить.</p><p>— Жаль, что так вышло, — добавил он. — Но если бы…</p><p>Выживший пациент — должно быть, запертый Биллом где-то в другой комнате, — набросился на него так неожиданно, что Беатрикс не удержалась от крика, и вцепился зубами ему в плечо. Они покатились по полу — один старался сбросить с себя другого, но тщетно.</p><p>Заметив всаженный в столешницу нож, Беатрикс придвинулась к нему — и, удостоверившись, что оба безумца увлечены схваткой, принялась пилить верёвки на руках. Они поддавались — неохотно, но всё же, — и вскоре она смогла растереть затёкшие запястья, а затем взяться за связанные щиколотки.</p><p>Освобождённые ноги слушались неохотно, казались чужими. Беатрикс сделала шаг, другой — и чудом удержала равновесие. В последний раз она оглянулась на Билла, который всё ещё пытался высвободиться из хватки обозлённого пациента. </p><p>Медлить было нельзя.</p><p>	Она вышла в коридор. Поворот, ещё поворот — ровно та же дорога, какой Билл нёс её в свою мастерскую. Беатрикс старалась не мешкать, но в тёмные ниши всё же заглядывала: вдруг в одной из них притаилась Биби, привыкшая ко всему происходящему здесь?</p><p>	Шум в мастерской стих — и она ускорила шаг. Билл, должно быть, вот-вот хватится её, и тогда придётся побороться за жизнь. Едва ли он будет так же вежлив с ней после того, как этот пациент чуть не выбил из него всё дерьмо. Сейчас этот бедолага явно мёртв.</p><p>	Впрочем, она ждала такого исхода — и ни капли не удивилась.</p><p>	Человек, который устроил бунт в «Маунт-Мэссив», не мог проиграть одному безумцу — для того, чтобы одолеть его, потребуется куда больше. Запоздало Беатрикс осознала, что Билл, каким бы психопатом он ни был, вызывает у неё уважение. Он руководствовался чёткими целями — пусть, быть может, понятными лишь ему одному. Он сражался за них. И, в конце концов, он сделал так, что другие обитатели лечебницы — ничуть не менее опасные — боялись даже приблизиться к профессиональному цеху.</p><p>Будь Беатрикс кем-то вроде Элли Драйвер — последовала бы за ним куда угодно.</p><p>До окна она добралась беспрепятственно — и застыла на месте, не решаясь прыгать. Часовня, у которой будто бы совсем недавно стояла Вернита, горела. Ветер донёс до Беатрикс едкий запах дыма, швырнул его в лицо — а следом донёс и тонкий пронзительный вопль, который мог принадлежать лишь одному человеку.</p><p>	— Вернита! — крикнула Беатрикс, позабыв, что та в любом случае не услышала бы.</p><p>	Ей вдруг вспомнилось личное дело, найденное в кабинете Веги. Женщина, которая сожгла заживо собственного ребёнка, выбрала ту же участь — пусть и годы спустя. Беатрикс понадеялась только, что огонь распространился достаточно быстро, и Вернита недолго чувствовала боль.</p><p>	На первый взгляд прыгать было не так уж и высоко, но от одной мысли об этом всё равно стало неуютно. Закрыв глаза, Беатрикс снова и снова переживала предыдущий прыжок, оказывалась в моменте, когда деревянные перила крошились под пальцами. </p><p>	«Биби», — напомнила она себе.</p><p>Перекинуть ногу через оконную раму, повиснуть на руках, разжать пальцы — простые и предельно понятные действия. Беатрикс села на подоконник, глянула вниз — и её передёрнуло.</p><p> — Ладно, — сказала она, — просто держись крепче. Держись крепче, и всё полу…</p><p>Лезвие легко пропороло форменную куртку и вошло в бок — а затем повернулось в ране. Беатрикс взглянула на руку, сжимавшую его, подняла голову.</p><p>Билл улыбнулся.</p><p>	— Никто тебя не заменит, — услышала она. Сухие тёплые губы коснулись её щеки, нож с влажным чавканьем вышел из раны. </p><p>	Откуда-то она знала, что Билл собирается делать теперь — и никак не отреагировала, когда мозолистая крепкая ладонь толкнула её в грудь. Опора исчезла, точно её и не было вовсе, запах дыма стал ярче, назойливо защекотал ноздри.</p><p>	Удар.</p><p>	Земля, и без того холодная, на сей раз казалась попросту ледяной. Спина болела всё сильнее, бок, пронзённый ножом, будто жгло калёным железом. Беатрикс тяжело и прерывисто дышала, не решаясь пошевелиться. </p><p>	— Только не засыпай, — попросила она, едва ворочая языком. — Не засыпай.</p><p>	Глаза закрылись сами.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>	Беатрикс лежала на узкой больничной койке, ощупывала непослушными руками плоский живот с длинным выпуклым шрамом и рыдала взахлёб. Она точно помнила, что ждала ребёнка — и теперь знала: кто-то вырезал его, пока она спала.</p><p>	Как долго?..</p><p>	Она попыталась подняться, но упала на жёсткий каменный пол. </p><p>	В палате, где её заперли, царила тишина, перемежающаяся лишь её судорожными всхлипами. Нестерпимо хотелось встать на ноги, но тело отказывалось повиноваться. </p><p>	Место, где она очнулась, казалось смутно знакомым.</p><p>	Спустя несколько томительных долгих минут Беатрикс вспомнила, где находится — психиатрическая лечебница «Маунт-Мэссив». И больше ничего — будто кто-то прошёлся по её памяти и безжалостно вырезал оттуда все воспоминания, которые представляли угрозу.</p><p>Для неё самой или окружающих — чёрт знает.</p><p>Услышав шорох шагов снаружи, Беатрикс закатилась под койку и замерла, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть. Чутьё подсказывало ей, что связываться с человеком, готовым переступить порог палаты, не стоит.</p><p>А ещё — что выбраться отсюда будет не так уж и просто.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Две фигуры — большую и маленькую — Софи увидела издалека. Вот они приблизились к высоким воротам, вот обменялись парой реплик с охранником и вошли на территорию лечебницы.</p><p>Билл и его дочь Биби — Беатрикс-младшая — приходили сюда каждую субботу, и Софи не могла припомнить, чтобы хоть один день оказался пропущен. Такая преданность грела ей душу.</p><p>Она поправила халат — управляться одной рукой до сих пор получалось немного неловко, — и вышла в коридор. Стоило, пожалуй, наконец решить вопрос с чёртовым протезом, но Софи почему-то боялась — будто кусок пластика с металлическими деталями мог отнять у неё душу или просто сделать менее человечной.</p><p>	— Папа, — донеслось с лестницы, — маме понравится рисунок, как думаешь?</p><p>	— Иначе и быть не может, милая.</p><p>	Софи привыкла вести себя приветливо с посетителями, но при виде Билла и Биби губы сами растягивались в искренней, ни капли не похожей на притворную гримасу улыбке. То, как Билл вёл себя с дочерью, неизменно трогало её. Отец самой Софи, помнится, считал, что хороший ребёнок — тот, которого не видно и не слышно.</p><p>	— Уильям, — она склонила голову в знак приветствия. — Привет, Биби!</p><p>	— Привет, Софи! — отозвалась та. </p><p>	— Надеюсь, ты не забыла про наш уговор?</p><p>	Из кармана халата Софи вытянула пару конфет в разноцветных фантиках. Биби просияла: здесь её угощали сладостями каждый раз, и об этом она наверняка хорошо помнила. Если и существовали уговоры, про которые не могли забыть маленькие девочки — то, без сомнения, только такие.</p><p>	— Биби, поблагодари доктора Фаталь, — посоветовал Билл.</p><p>	— Я же просила звать меня Софи.</p><p>	— Так и я просил называть меня Биллом. Только родители обращались ко мне полным именем. </p><p>	Софи кивнула. </p><p>	Они проследовали за ней по коридору до самого конца — до палаты, лаконичная надпись на двери которой гласила «Б. Киддо», — и ключ дважды повернулся в замке. Софи посторонилась, пропуская Билла с дочерью вперёд.</p><p>— Выглядит хорошо, — сказал он.</p><p>— Недавно она сбежала, но мы быстро нашли её. Успела добраться только до кафетерия. </p><p>	— Значит, внутри всё… </p><p>	— Да, по-прежнему, — с сожалением ответила Софи. — Поговорить с ней удаётся не так часто, как хотелось бы. Так или иначе, она видит это место… опасным, должно быть. Попыталась отобрать у нашей поварихи нож. </p><p>	— У Юбари-сан? — Билл улыбнулся, но взгляд его не потеплел ни на йоту. — Большая ошибка с её стороны.</p><p>	Он сел у койки Беатрикс, накрыл её ладонь своей — та даже не дрогнула. Биби, помедлив, положила на тумбочку рисунок, на котором, как поняла Софи, была изображена она сама вместе с родителями. </p><p>	Лечебница «Маунт-Мэссив» заставила свыкнуться с многим, но от этого зрелища Софи захотелось заплакать. Она не уронила ни слезинки — лишь потому, что местные специалисты должны были сохранять спокойствие, что бы ни произошло. Это правило Софи запомнила в первую очередь.</p><p>	— Вы не оставите нас ненадолго? — попросил Билл. — Хочу немного… хочу поговорить с ней.</p><p>	Она молча прикрыла за собой дверь. Из палаты доносилось радостное щебетание Биби, которая, по-видимому, делилась с матерью последними новостями.</p><p>	Софи стало тошно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>